The Bride Of Uchiha
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Eve didn't expect to find herself in the Naruto world, and she most certainly didn't expect to be falsely married off to a man who had killed many, she didn't want this, but as time goes on, things make a turn. Will this turn be for the good or worst? It's Being Re-written
1. A Whole New World

**Check my page to check what else has been updated, is being worked on, untouched. I'm not asking for criticism on my work, therefor, don't give it to me.**

To say that her situation was scary was a complete understatement. She didn't understand anything about what was going on and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She just couldn't comprehend it! Sure she had made her mistakes, but this really couldn't have been her punishment!

"Eve, are you going to be alright?"

She forced her cyan blue eyes to look up at the two women who stood before her, worry in their eyes. Eve was still too busy trying not to throw up. She had a weak stomach and stressful situations made her ache. Her name was Eve Jeanetta Lynch, a seventeen year old who lived in an almost country like area. Eve had cyan blue eyes that were almond shaped, olive skin that was blemish free besides a beauty mark underneath her right eye and two on the upper parts of her stomach near her small chest.

Her hair was a dark chocolate brown color that hung down to her waist that she kept in a high ponytail more often than not. For now, it was in a frazzled mess as it hung free from her hair band to cascade down her back.

"You don't look so good…"

Shizune mumbled worriedly, adding a little pressure to her hold on Ton-Ton, who oinked in protest of such an action.

"Weak...stomach…"

Was all that Eve could get out as her chest began to feel like it was on fire from all the acid in her stomach acting up. Sadly, there was nothing really that could be done to settle her restless stomach.

"We don't like this any better than you do, but you need a place to stay and he could use a wife…"

Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"He's one of our strongest Shinobi, so your safety should be guaranteed."

The blonde haired woman tried to mitigate the situation, but it was _who_ she was assigning Eve to that was making her stressed.

"You're assigning me to someone who has killed his brother and Orochimaru…"

A little throw up came up, but she swallowed it to keep talking to the best of her abilities,

"I am no different, just weaker…"

Her stomach couldn't hold out much longer. Eve rushed toward the window, opened it, and emptied herself of what _use_ to be Momma's biscuits and gravy. Once she had finished emptying her stomach she let out a tiny groan as she wiped her mouth on her shirt. She wish she had remembered to keep her medicine on her but she had ran out the day before.

It certainly was one hell of a day for her to run out of it, but she found no use brewing over it.

"You'll have plenty of time to rest, as he won't be coming until after nightfall."

Shizune had began rubbing the girls' back, a concerned look on her face. The black haired woman worried that the girl would throw up again. Those words weren't enough to sooth her nor her stomach. She hadn't seen Naruto for a long time but she knew who to avoid at all cost had she come to find herself in a situation like this. Thinking it would never happen, she had left it behind as a childish dream.

"Let's get her a room at the hospital. Maybe there she'll be able to rest up. I can do something about that weak stomach of hers while we're there."

Tsunade stood from her chair, a tired look in her bright hazel eyes.

"We've all had a long day, so let's get going."

The blonde didn't leave much room for discussion as she walked out of the room, expecting them to follow. Shizune let out a groan, gently but quickly leading the Eve after her boss.

"She didn't even wait for us."

She grumbled angrily.

Everything had been a blur for Eve, it was almost as if she had blacked out, yet could still move her body and get around. The only thing that she remembered clearly was when she had woken up in the bed, Tsunade standing to the side with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

The blonde haired female hummed, placing said clipboard underneath her arm.

"What time is it?"

The blue eyed female asked as she looked around, confused.

"Well, it's four in the evening. Hopefully you feel a little better now."

The blonde haired woman offered as she reached over and felt Eve's head. She hummed again as she moved the clipboard to her hands to write something down before looking at the young girl.

"Lucky for you, you're as healthy as a horse now. You'll be able to leave with Sasuke."

She patted Eve's shoulder, offering a tiny smile.

"So it that _wasn't_ a dream…"

Eve muttered as she held her stomach, feeling it ache numbly at the thought of leaving with him. She only had to go with him because Tsunade thought it would be best. Eve appreciated that greatly, but she wished she would have chosen someone different.

Maybe Kiba, or Rock Lee, _hell_ , she'd settle for _Shino_ if it would just get her out of this mess! She knew arguing with the older woman would do her no good though. She would be going to live with Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, _whether she liked it or not_.

"Are you sure that he's the only option you can give me?"

Eve finally spoke up, begging with her cyan blue eyes, hoping that maybe the Hokage would even offer up her living with her or Naruto. Her dreams were shattered when Tsunade shook her head.

"I understand that you don't like Sasuke in particular, he's not the person _I_ would choose to live with either, but he's the safest bet we have. Naruto and the others are currently out on different missions."

She gave Eve a pat on the shoulder once more. Eve looked down at her lap, struggling not to cry.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes… I'll be fine…"

Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Why don't we get you up and dressed? He won't be here for a little bit and I bet you're hungry."

She offered a soft smile. Cyan blue eyes darkened at the mention of food. Even if it had been a while since she had eaten she was in no mood to eat.

"Unless you want that to come up like Momma's cooking then I suggest that I don't eat…"

Eve groaned softly, looking sick to her stomach. Tsunade blinked before chuckling.

"I understand, I understand. Let's get you dressed and _atleast_ get you some water."

She offered instead. Since it wasn't as bad as the mention of food she reluctantly gave in. It wasn't long until she found herself standing in front a mirror, dressed in a way that she never knew possible. It was a beautiful dress, one like she had never owned or felt the touch of in all her life, even back home with Momma and Papa. Back home she had no time for dresses as nice dresses.

There was work to be done, and she wouldn't stain something for nothing. It was a navy blue, as dark as the night sky, the neckline was off the shoulders. The skirt was a asymmetrical style one that went down a little bit below her knees in the back with it stopping at the bottom of her thighs in the front, and with it they had given her a pair of ninja sandals. They made her feet feel cold. They had made her hair look nice. It was in a loose ponytail cascading down her back.

No make up to be seen though, as per to her request.

"He doesn't care for looks, what's the point of all this?"

Ehe turned to Shizune and Tsunade before they could even say anything to her about how she looked. She wasn't sure she understood it. Sasuke never cared for looks. Not in the Manga, not in the Anime, and it was never mentioned in any of the data books that she had read, so why would it make much of a difference now?

"It's just for show. The villagers will care about how you look. We had clothing picked out for you while you were resting too. We can't have anyone else finding out about this. If they were to find out, I can only assume how they'd treat you or what they'd do to you."

Tsunade stated, a seriousness in her eyes. Eve looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. The thought of the villagers sickened her. No matter how many plot holes there was in Naruto, _she still harbored a deep hatred for the villagers_. They couldn't understand something, so they had to make other people's life a living hell and she could never stand it!

It was one of the many reasons she stopped watching Naruto. They only accepted people once they could do something for them.

"I understand…"

She pursed her lips as she felt her stomach drop.

"How much longer, then?"

Eve had come to the conclusion that their wasn't much that she could do besides play her part. She _wished_ it wasn't the only option, but what _she_ could really _do_ about it?

She kept her head held high and her face blank despite feeling sick to her stomach. She had to be strong, or at least pretend to be. An Uchiha needed a wife that wasn't weak. Eve couldn't let her weak stomach give her away, because it wasn't just her who was at stake. Eve was sure that Sasuke was already in hot water with the village because of all he had done.

Eve blamed the village. They never helped him when he needed but then turned on him for doing what he had.

"In just a few moments, come on. We'll meet him at the gate."

Tsunade gave a small smile as she ushered the girl to follow her. It was getting closer and closer to the time that Eve would be with her new fake husband. It was like a race against time to get her to the gate, going this way and that way just to get there, it made Eve dizzy! She was completely certain that she wouldn't remember her way back to the hospital. She let out a sigh as they waited at the gate doors.

"Here's to the end of my freedom…"

A sigh left her as she pushed a string of hair out of her face, being a little over dramatic about it. She wanted to get that out of her system, as she wouldn't _dare_ do it around the Uchiha. Just waiting for him was nerve wrecking! It would have been much more enjoyable had it been someone else Eve had been waiting for, _but no_ , it just had to be Sasuke Uchiha! The man who could kill her and not give a single damn about it.

Sad thing was that no one else would care either. _No one even known that she ever existed._ It wasn't long before he showed up, not that Eve knew he was there, but Tsunade and Shizune had known. He could kill her at any possible moment and she wouldn't even be able to sense _nor_ defend herself against him. _How lovely_...

"Welcome back, Sasuke. I'm assuming the mission went well?"

Tsunade spoke out, calling out to someone Eve couldn't see. In just the blink of an eye Sasuke, clad in the ANBU uniform with a hawk mask over his face, had landed before the three women.

"Yes."

It was the only response she had gotten. Eve knew that he just wasn't much of a talker, nor was he really much of a people person.

"Good. This is Eve, she will be staying with you and posing as your wife."

The blonde haired Senju had motioned over to Eve with a smile on her face. Eve felt the world around her freeze and crumble around her as his gaze, as well as the gazes of the others, shifted to her. She never did like being the center of attention. Not at home or school, _hell_ she even hated it when she was standing _next_ to someone who was the center of attention.

"H-Hi…"

Eve mentally scolded herself for not having more to say, but mentally shook it off. With her current situation, she felt like she was doing the best she could. He stared at her for a moment, and during that time she felt her stomach start acting up. His eyes felt cold, and she didn't like it. She was sure that Tsunade wasn't going to let her slip out of this now, not when they were standing face to face with him.

She would be stuck with him forever! Forever meant until she had somehow found a way to get home, that or he killed her.

"Hn."

If Eve could sweat drop she was pretty sure that she would be. ' _The world famous hn of the Uchiha clan...great…_ ', she couldn't have been more... _ecstatic_ …

"I want to go home…"


	2. A New Beginning

**I am so sorry if this chapter is a little boring, just give me a little time to get things going, okay? I'm not asking for criticism, so don't give it to me.**

With the wind blowing in Eve's face it was hard for her to not just wonder about everything, from her current situation to now. How she could convince herself it _wasn't_ real. She was in the arms of her new fake husband as he jumped from roof to roof towards what would be their new home with her bags on his arms. They would be going to live in what was the crime scene of the Uchiha Massacre. Something which wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the fact that where they were going had been a manslaughter festival.

Eve kept quiet, scared that even the tiniest thing she said would set Sasuke off. She doubted that this was the way marriage was supposed to feel. She felt like she would be walking on eggshells around him. Trying her best to not make any mistakes for the fear that he would get upset with her and kill her. She wondered how she would fare in the household.

Eve certainly wasn't the type of cook most people were, she wasn't good with making most Japanese food. Sure, she was sure that Sasuke could cook, but what if he were tired that night and wanted her to cook and she were to make something that wasn't to his liking? It made her shiver. The voice that suddenly replied to the tiny motion made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Are you cold?"

They had come to a stop on one of the many roofs, she had turned her cyan blue eyes up only to meet a pair of cold coal black ones. She shook her head and looked away in embarrassment. His eyes were too cold for her liking. Eve wasn't quite sure what other girls liked about him to the point where there was a fan club for him, _but maybe that was just her_. He didn't move for a moment, but when she looked back up at him he was still looking at her with the same look.

Eve felt herself shrink beneath his gaze, he glared at her.

"How annoying."

He grunted out before moving again. It was official, Eve _hated_ this. She _hated_ that she had to be in a pretend marriage with him. She _hated_ that she had to live with him. She _hated_ that she was taken from her home.

 _Most_ of all she _hated_ _him_! With a tiny huff she closed her eyes and waited for them to arrive at what would be her new, _dare she even call it this_ , home. She was lucky. It hadn't take him long to get to what Eve could consider her new prison. Letting her cyan blue eyes look over it she wasn't surprised that it as just as scary as she had imagined it to be.

Empty, dark, and cold like its owner. Once she had been placed on her feet, she felt relieved. Eve felt beat down from her ' _exciting_ ' day, and just wanted to sleep. She could only hope that the both of them weren't going to be sleeping in the same bed. It wasn't like anyone was going to barge in and see that they weren't.

Then again, she thought about it. There was one blond haired hyperactive ninja and a silver haired perverted teacher who would.

"Follow me."

The same voice from before had snapped her out of her train of thought. Eve looked towards the direction of the voice only to see Sasuke already walking towards the manor doors. She had to rush to catch up with him as, despite being his age, she was in _no_ way, shape, or form the same height as him which made her slower. She was almost up to his shoulder, but that didn't make it any easier trying to keep up with him.

"You'll be sleeping in your own room."

He mumbled as he took off his shoes, stepping into the house. Seemingly effortlessly carrying her bags as well as his own with him as he walked, he motioned her to follow. Eve following suit, even if she did struggle a little trying to get the shoes off of her feet. The house was even darker and creepier inside than she had expected. Finding no other choice, stuck closer to the lone Uchiha to keep safe from what may have been lurking in the dark.

"What...what all do you want me to do while living here? I'm supposed to be your pretend wife but…"

The ' _I don't know the first thing about being a wife_ ' hung in the air but was clearly understood, to which he had let out a tired sigh.

"You do what all wives do. You cook, clean, garden if you want, do whatever you want really, while I go out and complete missions.",

was all he said as he lead her down the hall,

"I'll show you everything in the morning. I'm tired."

Sasuke didn't leave much room for discussion he turned and opened a door that lead to a practically barren bedroom. There was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a closet.

"I understand…"

The brown haired girl mumbled as she walked inside of the room to get a feel of it, it was pretty old after all. He put her stuff on the floor by the door before sliding it closed, leaving Eve to her thoughts. She wasn't exactly sure she enjoyed being alone despite being free from the constricting aura of her new husband. The only bright side was that he hadn't try to kill her like she thought that he would have. She sighed, picking up the bags that he had settled down and started to look for her medicine.

Eve wanted to keep it on hand at all times just in case. She wondered how Tsunade could even _make_ such a medicine in such a short amount of time. Back where she was from, it took the doctors a while just to give her some type of medicine in an attempt to help her. Eve would end switching because the medicines would make her sicker than she already had been. Placing said medicine on the nightstand, she went searching through the other bag only to find different sets of clothing.

Most of it looked alike what she remembered Sasuke's mother wearing and some like what she would wear back home with her family. Luckily, she had found two sets of night clothing. Choosing one at random she quickly stripped of the beautiful dress and changed into a gray tank top with matching gray shorts. Eve took her hair out and placed it in a long braid. She always found that braiding her hair was relaxing.

While the bed was comfortable to sleep, it would be a lie to say that sleep had came easy to her. Her eyes never left the ceiling as Eve thought about things so far. Finally letting everything wash over her now that she had the chance to be alone. _This_ was going to be her new life. She was going to be known as Eve Uchiha despite neither of them wearing rings.

There was even the possibility she would be hated by the villagers just for her false surname. It didn't help that she had no ninja ability. Sure, Eve could fist fight, but she wasn't even in the position to fight someone with _only_ Taijutsu.

"Eve….Uchiha…"

The name itself sounded weird to her, even her first name seemed foreign when she combined it with his. As weird as it was, and as much as she didn't like it, she would have to get use to it. No one would believe she was his wife if she couldn't even reply to her own name. Much less if it was him who had called her. Eve wasn't sure that he would even call her anything other than Eve, if she was lucky.

He could even call her annoying, or annoying woman. She pulled her pillow to her chest and hugged the it as she turned onto her side.

"I feel so much like an outsider… I bet Momma and Papa would know what to do…"

Not that she could _actually_ ask them what to do. Asking Tsunade would be a big flop! Eve didn't have a bond with the blonde haired woman, she barely knew her beyond the show! With a sigh, she looked out the small window that was on her wall. Eve gazed at how much the stars seemed to glow even without the help of the moon to give notice to them.

It was her only comfort, watching the sky at night like she did back home. Closing her eyes, Eve struggled to hold her tears back. Holding back a choked sob. To think that earlier she had been telling herself that she needed to be strong since she was to be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha. The last of a clan that kept their emotions under wraps more often than not.

For the first time in a long time, Eve cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were nothing but pitch black pits of nothingness, something that she was thankful for, although unused to. Morning had came much soon, but it wasn't the sun that had woken her up. Unlike before, this time it was a knock at the door that had woken her up. She groaned and forced herself out of the bed.

"I'm up, Ma, I'm up…"

A yawn emptied Eve as she stretched once she was up, satisfied with the crack of her back and neck before she heard the door slide open. She went wide eyed as looked in the direction of the door to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed as he leaned against the door, eyebrow raised in amusement.

" _Ma_?", he questioned her.

Eve gave a tiny frown and sat back down on her bed.

"I forgot that I'm not home…"

Eve replied, he never changed his face and only nodded.

"Uh-huh… I said I was going to show you around the house, come on."

Sasuke motioned for her to follow him once he had gotten off of the door frame and walked away. Eve rolled her eyes in fustration, _once again_ she would be chasing Larry Long Legs. The place was a little bigger than expected, but she had to admit, it had a more homey feel to it when the sun was out. She could finally see where the light switches were! A helpful tip for the night until she was used to living with him.

The tour wasn't _too_ long, and she was semi confident that she would be able to get around without his help. To start the day she took a bath. Eve put on a black shirt with the neckline hung off her shoulders, sleeves that went down to her elbows, with a grey pencil skirt that went down to her knees. She felt a little old school in it. Shrugging it off, Eve decided to keep her hair in a braid and toss it over her shoulder.

Eve made way out into the kitchen, surprised to find both Tsunade and Sasuke at the table.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Eve called out in surprise, who turned to her with a smile.

"Eve, good to see you up and about.", she greeted.

Eve walked over to the two with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that medicine you gave me did the trick."

Eve needed to be casual with people if she was ever going to get along with them. What better place to start than with the Hokage?

"What can we say we owe the visit?"

The brunette asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"I was just walking around and decided to pay you both a visit. As I was telling Sasuke, I have something to drop off as well."

The blonde sginned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. Eve had walked closer, trying to get a better look at the box as the blonde haired Senju opened it. A tiny gasp escaped her as she laid eyes on the two silver rings.

"They're beautiful…"

They left Eve breathless as she had always been a sucker for the simpler things. It was hard for Eve to tell if Sasuke liked them or not. His face hadn't changed as he saw the rings, much less when he was handed his. Eve had put hers on without much of a complaint, it was pretty and she found no reason to be ashamed for liking it.

"I also came to ask if you both would be willing to attend the festival tonight."

She asked of the newlyweds. Eve stopped and felt her stomach lurch in worry.

"What...what about the villagers?"

Eve questioned as she fiddled with the braid that liad on her chest. The last thing that she wanted was to be the most hated woman in the village. _What was she to do when they were to ask her where he had found her_? She would have no idea how to answer them. she didn't remember much about the villages, _much less_ the villages between villages, and it made her feel stressed.

Holding her stomach, a troubled look had painted itself on her features. Tsunade chuckled at her.

"Don't worry so much about that, this is now your home sweet home, just make the best of it."

 _What kind of advice was that_?!

If Eve remembered correctly, these were the same people who were willing to attack a child and shun him for something that he couldn't control. _Only_ welcoming him with once they realized he could do something for them.

" _Thanks...really helpful…_ "

Eve muttered with a sour face,

"What am I to wear? I don't own a yukata.", she added on.

Sasuke sighed as if she was the most annoying person on the Earth, if she was still on Earth.

"You're about the same size of my mother, use one of hers."

Another excuse not to go had been shot down, but this time it was by the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

"See! Nothing to worry about! Let's get you ready!"

Tsunad began grinning happily as she stood from her seat, Sasuke, although begrudgingly, followed suit. Eve cursed her rotten luck. Even with her protest they had kept going until she had found herself dressed and ready for the festival. Despite how beautiful she felt, she still felt her stomach lurching. Eve felt extremely anxious about what all could happen tonight.

Her yukata was a beautiful light pink that almost seemed white with red maple leaves spiraling at the bottom with a black obi that had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair had been pulled up into a high bun, and a pair of sandals, as she couldn't stand the thought of using those shoes that made people look like they were struggling to balance themselves. Sasuke, being him, had worn a simple black yukata with a white sash, his Uchiha crest being on his back, with similar sandals to Eve.

"You both look lovely! The sun's heading down, you'd better hurry up and get there!"

Eve could hardly believe that they had gotten done so late, but then again she knew that being the wife of an Uchiha meant that there was a certain way she was supposed to look. Looking like herself _wasn't_ really an option.

"Let's just get this over with."

Sasuke didn't seem all that enthusiastic about going with Eve to the festival, which she expected, but she couldn't quite wrap her head around why he couldn't just enjoy the festival regardless of her being there. Was she _that much_ of a pain in his ass that he had to treat this like it was some trip to prison? The thought of it just made her tick. If he wasn't going to take this seriously then she would do if for the both of them.

"I'll make the best impression I can!"

Eve smiled at the blond Senju, trying to be upbeat about her situation. Tsunade blinked in surprise before giving a small smile in return.

"I'm counting on you. Now go off and have some fun."

She turned her small smile into a closed eyed grin. Pushing aside her fear, Eve decided that this would be a new chapter in her life, she would not hesitate to look at it as a new beginning. Walking off without Sasuke, Eve headed out the door. If Sasuke couldn't take it as seriously as she was, she would pick up his slack. She would make things better and make sure that everything was going to be what they needed it to be.

If Sasuke wasn't going to help _then so be it_.


	3. Festival

**I'm not asking for criticism, so don't give me any.**

Eve walked at a steady pace, trying to get far away from him. She was getting tired of Sasuke's attitude. If he couldn't pretend to have a good time with her before they were even out and about, what was there to convince her that he would be any different in public?

"I _said_ to wait a minute."

Eve was stopped by a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. She scrunched up her face in anger, her cheeks turning a bright ruby red. Turning around to face him, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why _should_ I, Sasuke? You're not taking this seriously at all!"

She began to chew him out. Eve was beyond upset at him, there were no words to explain just how upset Eve was with him. It made her even more so when he rolled his eyes at her. She opened her mouth to scream at him, but Sasuke quickly covered it with his hand.

"Stop shouting. It's not like we need them to like us anyway-"

His words weren't helping him nor his situation at all, and Eve was getting more upset with him.

"-but I'll do what needs to be done so long as you stop screaming at me"

Cyan blue eyes blinked in surprise, what was with his sudden change of heart? While Eve was convinced it had something to do with Tsunade and her fist, she didn't say anything. Looking down at the hand that covered her mouth, Eve felt relieved that he was wearing his ring. It wouldn't look good if only the wife wore her ring. Huffing as she pushed his hand off of her mouth she nodded.

Turning back around she began to walk again, this time with Sasuke walking next to her. Eve felt like they could at least act like they were married, even if they didn't feel like they were. The brunette admired the scenery around her. The beauty that was the village in the evening time was amazing! It was something that Kishimoto could never recreate.

The pinks, oranges, and purples seemed to dance with one another across the buildings and the road. Sasuke looked over at her from the corner of his eye, watching her awed face. Had she never seen a sunset before? He didn't really know her, almost everything was a possibility.

"This is my favorite time of the year. I love autumn."

Eve mumbled softly as she looked around, seemingly in her own little world. She loved autumn despite being a winter baby, which most people found a good laugh in. Sasuke nodded, but hadn't said anything. The sound of their footsteps were the only thing to be heard as they grew closer and closer towards the festival. Looking over at Sasuke, Eve stopped and tugged on his sleeve so that he would stop with her.

"What?"

He sounded annoyed, it was starting to have less and less of an effect on Eve.

"When people ask how we met, what are we going to tell them?"

He crossed his arms, he had completely forgotten about that. Telling the truth was way out of the picture, it would cause many unnecessary problems. He placed his chin between his thumb and index finger as her thought about it. He needed something believable. Something that wouldn't raise suspicious and that they both could keep up with.

It was one thing to lie about it, but if they couldn't keep up with their lie they would be found out. Eve broke him out of his train of thought, offering him a suggestion.

"How about you say you found me in the village you had gone to before you came back? How long had you been gone?"

"I was spying in the Village Hidden in the Stars for three months. We can say I met you while undercover and it went from there. You still don't know I was spying, either."

Eve nodded, mulling over the idea. It didn't seem half bad, all she would have to do is remember what village. She smiled and returned her eyes to him,

"Got it! I'm Eve from Hoshigakure!"

"That should do it."

He rolled his eyes at her, to which she returned the feeling before pinching his nose.

"Let's go make a good impression. You can be a butt once we get home again."

Even with how confident she was acting, her stomach was on fire. Eve wasn't sure how long she would be able to be out here before she needed to hurl, but she would try to stay a while. He once more rolled his eyes but cracked a smirk. He didn't say anything else, he just began to walk again, knowing she would follow.

It hadn't taken long for the festival to come into view. Eve was awestruck by the sight of it! There were so many booths and lights and decorations, they never had anything this beautiful at the county fairs from where she use to live. To make for a show, the two held hands, something that was odd for the both of them. There was a sense of protection when Eve had her tiny hand in his large one.

There was a sense of innocence for Sasuke when he held Eve's little hand. It never did occur to him just how tiny she was compared to him. ' _Too bad she's a tiny ball of attitude…_ ', he thought nonchalantly. It hadn't taken long for people to come up to them and ask how it happened. Eve would have never guessed that so many people would try to involve themselves in his love life. Some of the things people said to them creeped her out.

She had lost count of how many of them asked if she was okay, or if there was something wrong with her. A few mothers even offered their sons once Eve had gotten tired of being with someone like Sasuke. It was because of this that Eve had been reminded why she hated the village and it's people. The last woman was getting on her nerves, truth be told.

"Are you sure, dear? My son is a good catch! He'll do you better than the Uchiha will!"

"Miss, I said I'm fine. I chose my husband, and I want no one else."

Eve felt frustrated that Sasuke wasn't helping her out. He would just stand there, and it was making her upset. They hadn't been able to enjoy the festival for the hour they had been there, it was seemingly impossible to be left alone. The woman huffed and stormed away, as if Eve had just insulted her mother.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

She turned to him with a displeased face, he looked down at her as if nothing was wrong.

"You can handle yourself, can't you?"

"That doesn't mean you _let_ people harass your wife."

"You're going to have to get use to it."

" _You're_ going to have to start joining in! I didn't marry myself!"

"We're not married at all."

She snarled at his last comment. This was exactly what he said he _wouldn't_ do. Going to open her mouth again to tell him off, an orange blur suddenly appeared on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke! I'm back!"

Eve recognized that voice anywhere: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto! Get off him like that!"

There was no mistaking that voice either: Sakura Haruno. She felt smaller now, and her stomach began to twirl. It was one thing to be with Sasuke, getting use to him and arguing, but she wasn't so sure about Sakura or Naruto. She had never really been too big of a fan of either of them, they were much too lively for her taste. It made her wonder why she liked Rock Lee, he was much more livelier than them combined,

Looking over the two they were dressed in their normal ninja attire, and only slightly covered in dirt and markings. Blue and green eyes were suddenly on her, and it made Eve tempted to make a run for it. She _hated_ being the center of attention, it was even worse that Leaf ninja seemed to have a thing for staring and gawking.

"Who the hell are you?"

It was Naruto who spoke first. He was quick, as soon he was in her face with a closed eyed look of suspicion, only to be pulled back by the pink haired medic.

"Don't mind him! He's an idiot!"

Sakura gave an apologetic smile, Eve could even see the sweatdrop on her head. Eve took a quick breath before offering a smile, shaking her head.

"It's fine! It's been happening all night, honestly!"

Eve gave a tiny laugh, and offered a hand for them to shake.

"My name is Eve Uchiha, I'm from Hoshigakure. It's nice to meet you."

The looks of shock on their face made her feel even sicker. She just wished that people would stop looking at her like that! What about Sasuke made it so shocking that he was with her?

"I didn't know Sasuke had more family! Are you like a cousin of something?"

Eve had to hold back a snort of a laugh. Leave it to Naruto to assume the wrong thing.

"No, I'm his wife."

She giggled to hide her unattractive laugh that tried to come out earlier. Sakura looked a little sad, and despite not being a big fan of the pink haired woman it still made Eve feel a little bad.

"What?! His wife?!"

Naruto's loud voice gave Eve a start, she jolted and stepped back without meaning to.

"Y-yes… I met him when he was touring my village…"

He was pretty loud for one person. It made her remember the other reason she didn't like Naruto; he was much to loud. He blinked in confusion before Sakura punched him again.

"Lower your voice! You're scaring her!"

Not that she had been any quieter, but Eve appreciated the gesture.

"Sorry about Naruto! He can be a dunce sometimes, but he means well."

Eve shook her head again and smiled.

"You never did give me your name. I can assume that his name is Naruto, right? Are you friends with Sasuke?"

Eve had to play her part. She knew who they were, she knew that they were team mates, but to keep her cover she had to pretend not to. Sakura offered a small smile, offering a hand for Eve to shake.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm actually team mates with Sasuke."

Eve nodded as she shook the other female's hand.

"Your name is so pretty, I like it."

"Thank you. I like your name too."

Eve never imagined that she would be having tiny chit chat with Sakura, she hadn't been all that sure if Sakura would even like her. While Kishimoto had explained that there was no reason that Sakura liked Sasuke, that didn't mean she didn't like him. It made the brunnette feel like an ass.

"Oh! We have to report to Lady Tsunade, maybe we'll see you tomorrow?"

Sakura had a look of surprise on her face once she remembered that she and Naruto had forgot to go give their reports.

"We're having a lunch with the rest of our friends, you should come join us."

Sakura added on with a wave, dragging Naruto behind her. He was protesting loudly, saying how he still had questions to ask. Eve waved back to them as they left, but sighed once they were out of sight.

"I feel...drained…"

It was draining for her to interact with so many people, she wasn't use to it. Sasuke had been quiet the entire time, so it surprised her when suddenly he spoke to her.

"Are you hungry?"

It was a simple question, but she wasn't sure if she was hungry or not. She could get something and eat it later on, her stomach was just a little woozy at the moment.

"Not really, but maybe we can find something I can take home for later."

He nodded and began to walk in a random direction, Eve following after him. He took her from random stand to random stand to buy random roods, Eve was just glad the people didn't ask about their relationship.

"There. I bought Takoyaki, Mitarashi Dango, and Okonomiyaki. Let's head home."

While Eve had heard of those foods before, she wasn't quite sure about them. He was the one with the money, so she just shrugged it off, not in the mood to fight about it. It was easy to tell that he had had enough for the night as well. While it was a hassle to get out of the festival to start on their way home, they were able to do it. Eve felt weird though.

She felt as if she were being watched, and clung tightly to Sasuke. He said nothing, but kept looking around, searching for any signs of another person watching them. The feeling never seemed to go away, no matter how far they walked from the festival the feeling stayed.

"Sasuke… I don't like this feeling…"

Her voice was tiny, just as tiny as she felt. He looked over at her, his face void of any emotion.

"We're almost home."

He kept his voice down, unwilling to be heard. Moving his arm so that he could place his hand on her back he pushed her a little bit so that they could walk faster. By the time they had made it home, something felt off. Looking around, Eve tried to find where it was coming from, but once her eyes landed on a shadow that stood casually against the door frame. Without meaning to, she screamed.


	4. When Demons Come Out To Play

The sound of Eve's scream had alerted the figure. It began to look around for something, as if they didn't know that they were the thing that she had been screaming about. Sasuke was tense before an agitated look crossed his face, finally realizing who was just standing so casually by his house.

"Kakashi."

Eve, who had been hiding behind Sasuke peaked out shakily from behind him to see what he was talking about. A tiny laugh had cut through the air as the figure walked out of the shadows the large home had provided. A tall silver haired masked man had come out, an embarrassed smile on his face, although it wasn't seen.

"Sasuke, long time no see."

The adult male came closer, his face back to normal as he placed his hands in his pockets. If Eve remembered correctly, he more often than not had his porn book out and would be reading. Had he put it in his pocket? Eve still refused to come out completely from her little hiding spot, as she wasn't sure if this was the real Kakashi or not.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your teacher, Sasuke?"

"Don't avoid the question."

Kakashi laughed again, turning his attention to the girl behind his student. He blinked before smiling.

"Well hello there, who might you be?"

Eve peaked out just a little bit more, strands of her long brown hair that hung in her face following.

"Eve… My name is Eve."

It felt awkward for her to be introducing herself to Kakashi. He was Sasuke's teacher, if he didn't like her would that mean that nobody else would.

"It's nice to meet you Eve. I'm Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's teacher."

He offered her a smile, and she in return gave a tiny smile. Her stomach felt as if a category five hurricane was just making its way downtown within her abdomen.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Eve wasn't sure how this whole thing was suppose to go, so she did what she would do in her own house. Kakashi shook his head as Eve came out from behind Sasuke.

"No thank you, I just thought I'd pay him a little visit."

"Don't you have a report to file?"

"Oh! You're right! Thanks for reminding me, Sasuke!"

For such a respectable ninja, Kakashi sure was funny. Eve couldn't help herself and ended up laughing a little bit. Eyes had landed on her and once more Eve felt small.

"I'm glad that you find me funny."

He once more offered her a cheerful smile before turning back to the male next to her. One eye met two for a moment before the older male turned away.

"See you. I need to go report in before Lady Tsunade gets angry."

Where the man had stood before was now empty as he left. It seemed that just as soon as he had come, he had gone. Sasuke looked up, watching the older male leave.

"...Sasuke?"

Eve couldn't see any emotion on his face, but something felt troubled and upset. He looked at her with the same look, she had never seen eyes so cold before. It made her feel like she had been thrown into the waters of Alaska during a bitter winter.

"Wh..why are you looking at me like that?"

He said nothing.

"Look, I know I said that you could be an asshole once we got home, but at least stop looking at me like that…"

The pain in her gut was getting worse with every second he looked at her like that. He hadn't the chance to say anything, not that she was sure he would have said anything at all, before her stomach could no longer take it. She bent over and hurled all that had been left in her stomach. There hadn't been much food in her, the last thing she had eaten she had hurled up while she was with Shizune and Tsunade. He went wide eyed in surprise at her sudden action, and sighed as she heaved heavily.

"Let's go."

Shifting what was in his hands he lifted her in one of his arms and walked towards the house.

"I can walk!"

Eve protested weakly. It wasn't that she hadn't minded being carried, it was just that she was scared she would puke on him. Sasuke ignored her weak pleas of wanting to walk on her own, only putting her down when they had gotten into her bedroom. Laying her on the bed he uttered not a word before he left the room for just a moment before returning with a trash bin for her to throw up in. Leaving once again he walked into the kitchen where he had left all the food, he began moving around quickly.

While she wondered what he was doing, and why he was taking so long, Eve was much too drained to do anything about it. She laid down, not bothering to undress to put on her night clothes since he left the door open. Right as Eve closed her eyes she smelt something spicy and earthy enter the room, it smelt like...ginger?

"Get up."

She cracked open her eyes to find that Sasuke was standing over her with two cups in his hands. Placing one of the cups on the table he helped her sit up, a look of annoyance clear on his face.

"You're such a handful."

She shot him a weak glare, but still thanked him for the tea that she had been handed.

"Just shut up."

She frowned as she drunk some of the tea, upset that this had happened. She had taken the medicine before she had gotten dressed, thinking that it would keep this from happening. Eve was glad that it kind of worked, it held her off a lot longer than she would have thought it would have.

"I have a weak stomach, and I hate attention being on me…"

"Then you're going to skip the lunch?"

"The lunch?"

She had completely forgotten about that. How was she going to be able to handle that? It most certainly was going to be a problem, the attention would most certainly be on her. She bit her lip nervously and felt her stomach begin to swirl again. Eve held the cup of tea in her hand tightly, how would she even handle his friends? If he even considered them that, she wasn't sure.

They were lively, they were loud, and they were nosey. In a way, Eve felt relieved that Tsunade had assigned her to Sasuke instead of any of them. There was no front between the two of them, they both knew that it was pretend, they could be rude and bicker all they wanted. She just wasn't fond of the others. Eve, however, was willing to give credit when credit was due.

"You're smart, what do you think I should do?"

He seemed taken aback for just a second at her statement. She was asking him? How was he suppose to know? He himself could barely handle his friends, as they called themselves. It wasn't that he disliked them, but it was more so the fact that he had severed ties with them long ago.

He didn't get how him coming back, being forced back, was grounds for things would go back to their version of normal. How things _use_ to be. He hated himself back then, just how weak he was.

"Just sleep on it. It's at two-thirty tomorrow."

He had things he needed to think about himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go, or would go simply because of obligation. He stood, looking over the woman that he was being forced to call his wife before turning to leave.

"Sasuke."

Her voice stopped him, he turned to her, his face as blank as normal. He didn't turn completely to her, but she most certainly did have his attention. Taking the clue that she did, Eve finally spoke.

"I know that the place they're probably going to go is Ichiraku's-"

She took a sip of the tea once more, trying to calm her nerves. Eve wasn't use to having all the attention on her, even from just one person.

"-I don't want to go to that lunch. I want us to go somewhere."

He rose a brow and turned to her this time, arms crossed.

"And by that you mean..?"

"Take me on a date to a place you like. We don't know each other very well, and I only know what they show and manga have shown me. This is different. Maybe we can become friends."

Eve got sick to the stomach when thinking about going out to a place like Ichiraku for food and loud people, but she wanted to get to know Sasuke. She didn't find him romantically attractive, but maybe she could atleast befriend him. It would make everything much easier on her, and she was sure if would do the same for him too.

"I'll think about it. Just go to sleep already."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning once again and walking out the door, closing it so that nothing more could be said. As he walked he could just feel her room getting farther and farther away from him. Why was she trying to become so buddy buddy with him? Did she think he was going to give her something? It made his blood boil.

Sasuke was flabbergasted at just how many people thought that they could just worm their way into his heart or life. After all that he had been through, Sasuke had become well aware that he now how trust and abandonment issues. How could he not have? After Itachi had done such a thing to him only to find out that it was Konohagakure that had ordered him to do so? He gritted his teeth and decided to take a shower.

With the water running down his pale skin, it clung to his hair as he watched the white wall of his shower walls. He wasn't sure how to feel about it all. It was easier for him to push aside the others away at arm's length because they didn't live with them, but how was he going to do that with Eve? It would be no help that Tsunade was involved. He snarled as he glared at the wall.

He wanted to lash out, he wanted to throw a fit. Didn't he deserve just that? To be able to express himself after all this time of being forced to keep a cold facade?

"She won't be here for long. I'll just have to deal with it until then."

Running a hand through his hair he let the steam of the hot water fog up his senses. He stayed in there until it became hard to breath, but even in bed he repeated the same thing to himself.

"She won't be here long."

"I only have to deal with it until she leaves."

Sasuke watched the ceiling, forcing the thought to keep running through his head. Sleep had taken a while to get to him, but the last Uchiha had been glad when it had.


	5. Sour, Sweet, Gone

**When all of us are acknowledged as the human equals that we really are, there will be no space left for bullying. It will no longer be wrong to choose one thing over another. - Jason Mraz**

 **The quote is here because I have people trying to bully me because of my stories. Bullying isn't right, and it never will be.**

Morning had come much too soon for Eve's liking. She had a little trouble falling asleep, even with the tea that Sasuke had given her. While her stomach had settled down and she had finally remembered her medicine, sleep still evaded her. Eve found that she thought to much. She had been too busy freaking out about what she had said to sleep. What in the world had gotten into her?!

"I've dug myself a hole.."

Eve ran a hand through her tangled locks and let out a deep sigh.

 _Take me on a date to a place you like._

She shook her head of it, not in the mood to remember it. Truth be told, she doubted that Sasuke would even take her out to any place. Why choose a place to take a stranger when you could go to the place where your friends were already going? If Eve was correct, he probably wasn't going to be the one forced to pay either, despite the brown haired female being sure that he earned the most. A loud knock sounded at the door, startling her.

"O-oh! Come in!"

She cursed herself underneath her breath for how her voice had cracked, but wasn't surprised to see Sasuke enter the room. He was in nothing but a tank top and some shorts, it was hard for Eve to tell if he had bed hair or not but she didn't bother herself with it.

"Good morning Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that."

Eve blushed, she had almost forgotten her little episode last night. She highly doubted the aftermath of it was still outside near the porch.

"I'm fine. The tea helped me alot."

She looked down in embarrassment, not willing to meet his eyes. It was silly, she had only been with him for three days and already she had made a mess of herself in front of him. Eve couldn't get the picture out of her head now, driving her mad.

"Do you still want to go out with me today or have you decided to go out with the others?"

Eve thought about how embarrassing it had been for her to say such a thing last night, but she still felt the same way. She was use to him, she was use to him being an asshole towards her and arguing with him. Eve hated to say it, but she felt more at ease around the quiet male. The others were too loud and too touchy feely, she was sure that they would be all over her. Asking her question after question, scoping her out, trying to get information out of her, pestering her.

It was all an unfavorable image to her.

"I'd rather just go out with you. Your friends are nice, but much too lively for my taste."

Eve looked up at him before looking back down after noticing that Sasuke had been staring at her the whole time. His eyes seemed to burn holes in her skin now that she noticed him.

"Get ready."

It was the only thing Sasuke had said after staring at her for what felt like an eternity. He closed the door behind himself as he exited the room. Eve let out another sigh as she got from underneath the sheets, still not ready for the day. It most certainly wasn't much of a time leap, but it still bothered her that she had to pretend she was married to him. Eve found that she couldn't even blame it on her fear of him and what he could do to her.

She didn't know him, not cartoon him, but _him_. She didn't know a single thing about Sasuke Uchiha, and he didn't know a single thing about Eve Lynch. How much it would have mattered if they did, Eve wasn't sure. Eve wasn't even sure if it would have made much of a difference if they known each other better before this had all happened. How it would have panned out had she been in this world with him instead of her own world _watching_ him.

"No use thinking about it…"

Eve shook the thought off and stood to her feet with a stretch, willing to make the best out of the day. Walking over to the closet in her room with new found energy she rummaged through what she had to find an outfit casual enough for a day out. Eve felt a little giddy, she could only imagine what kind of place he would take her too! Humming a happy little tune Eve smiled brightly when she found a outfit that caught her eye. Quickly grabbing it off the hanger she threw it onto the bed and stripped herself of the kimono she was still in from yesterday.

"Ah! Like a glove!"

Eve grinned as she twirled around in the dress she found, looking at herself in the mirror that she assumed Tsunade had put in her room while she and Sasuke had been out at the festival. It was a beautiful pastel lavender sundress that went to her knees. It had a square neckline that was lined with a dark navy blue color with the bow in the back of her dress as well as the sash being the same color. It had no sleeves and the buttons that went down the middle of her chest were a golden color. Picking up her brush, Eve took her hair out of the bun it had been in so that she could brush it.

Eve always loved her long hair, it made her feel like a Disney princess. She remembered how she always wanted hair like Jasmine or Ariel. Just long flowing hair that she could do just about anything with, it had always been her dream. It hadn't been as magical as she had wished it had been, but it didn't bother her none. Her hair, in Eve's opinion, had been the best feature about her besides her eyes.

Eve decided to let it hang down for the day and smile at herself. Picking up the flats from the bag on the closet floor she walked out of the room to go place them by the door. The brown haired female was surprised to find that Sasuke hadn't exited his room yet, but in a way she was happy for it. She had time to go brush her teeth and make sure she smelled decently. She hurried to the the bathroom once the shoes were where she needed them to be.

"I can tell that it's gonna be a good day~"

She began to sing Good Morning by Priscilla Ahn, having a soft spot for the singer since she had seen the movie When Marnie Was There. Eve would never admit it, but the movie had made her bawl her eyes out for three hours straight. Changing from singing to humming as she brushed her teeth, she danced a little bit. Eve couldn't help it, for the first time in a little while she felt pretty, _beautiful_ even. Spitting and gurgling, Eve felt ready for the day!

"Oh! I almost forgot deodorant!"

The blue eyed female laughed at her silly mistake and opened the door, ready to walk out, only to be stopped by running face first into a hard chest. A tiny gasp of surprise emptied her as she took a step back, looking up at who she had ran into.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

His dark eyes were set on her, no indication of how he felt on his features, much less in his cold eyes. He was still in his night clothes too.

"W-well… I feel really pretty in the dress so...so I -"

"I don't care."

He cut her off before she could finish, and the shy shock that Eve once was had melted into annoyance and snappiness.

"They why bother to mention it, stupid?! I can feel good if I want to!"

She stomped her barefoot at him, knowing that he wouldn't kill her. Tsunade would have his head for it, it was the only thing that Eve was sure of.

"Would you rather us go out and me look like a vagabond?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom in a nonchalant manner.

"Hn."

He smirked at how upset Eve was getting. He liked that her cheeks and ears were burning a dark red and that her eyes seemed to have a darker tone to them when she snarled at him. There however was one thing that Sasuke wasn't expecting, he wasn't expecting those dark eyes to begin to fill with tears and run over. Eve refused to give him the time to react, as she pushed him out of the door frame so that she could leave.

"Wait, Eve!"

His call had been ignored as the blue eyed female ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. It was times like these that Eve wished that she had her IPod on her to block out everything that she was feeling.

"I felt so pretty… He ruined everything.."

She looked at herself in the mirror of her temporary room and frowned at her appearance. She no longer saw the childhood wish of Disney hair, she didn't see beautiful blue eyes, all she saw was a mess that had been stupid enough to think that she was pretty. Looking at herself now, Eve couldn't comprehend how she had found herself to be beautiful. A knock sounded at her door, but Eve paid it no mind and simply began to stip herslf of the beautiful dress. If she wasn't pretty, what use would there have been in her wearing a pretty dress?

"Eve? Open the door."

"Go away, Sasuke."

"I said to open the door."

"I said to go away. Go ruin someone else's day."

It hurt Eve to say such a thing to him, even after all he had done, but she wanted him to feel bad too. She wanted him to feel like she felt when he made her feel like she wasn't worth the dress given to her by Tsunade. Eve could feel the shock radiating off him, how it changed to hurt and then to fury, she felt it all. She could hear it too, his breath had changed with every change his emotions had taken, Eve almost felt scared.

"Fine then."

His words seem to drip with venom, had Eve known no better she would have assumed that he would have bitten her. She could hear his footsteps get softer and softer as he stormed back to his room, obviously displeased with her immature behaviour. It bothered Eve greatly that she had found the nerve to say something like that to him. Eve could only imagine what the villagers would have said, or had said for that matter, to him since he had come back to the village.

"I'm such an over reactive idiot…"

More tears began to empty from her eyes. The anger that she felt towards him had melted but the same anger that had melted had began to boil her blood. She was pissed off, not at him, but at herself. They were supposed to be pretend husband and wife, yet she could say such a horrible thing after only being with him for three days? Hot tears rolled down her face as she limply made her way towards the bed, falling face first into it.

She hadn't meant to, but Eve had cried herself to sleep. How long she had been sleep was a mystery to her, but she didn't bother with the time. She dressed herself in the same clothing she had on when Tsunade had brought them the rings but still didn't bother with putting her hair up in any fashion.

"Maybe he's hungry…"

Eve shuffled her way to the kitchen, feeling relieved when she found it empty. While Eve couldn't make most Japanese food that she knew Sasuke was use to, she was able to make simple things like rice balls. She worked quietly as she cooked, unsure if the male was sleeping like she had been not too long ago. It hadn't been anything special, but she had made rice balls with green tea. Each rice ball had a tiny pickled tomato pushed into the center of it and then had a tiny piece of seaweed paper on the bottom of it.

Heaving a tiny sigh she gathered her courage and took some of it towards the direction of his room, remembering it from the tour.

"Sasuke? Are you hungry? I've made a small snack!"

She called out to him as she knocked on the door not surprised that she didn't get an answer, but something was still off. She couldn't hear him move, breath, or much less sigh. Opening the door she found that his room was empty, no Sasuke in sight. There was a note on the bed though.

 _Eve,_

 _Went out to train._

 _Sasuke_

There wasn't much on the note, but enough for Eve to make an educated guess of his location. Eve forced herself to gain more courage as she hurried back into the kitchen, deciding to do something out of her comfort zone to go apologize to him. All she could wish for was that no one was there besides him. Looking all over the kitchen she smiled once she found a small bento box, canteen, and clothe that she could wrap the box in. She smiled as she put the lid over the food and wrapped it with the clothe, it was the same color her dress had been.

She poured his tea into the canteen and tightened the lid to the best of her abilities. Quickly rushing back to her room Eve took the key out of her drawer and placed it in the side of her bra so that when she got back she would be able to get back inside. With the shoes that Eve had intended to wear earlier she began to make her way towards the Team Seven training ground. Eve knew enough from the Anime and some of the games how to get to the training ground but it was still a nerve wrecking walk. While she had expected it, she hated that as she walked people hadn't taken their eyes off of her.

Had she been so entertaining to look at? She hated even more when the people whispering had whispered loud enough that Eve was sure they knew that she could hear them.

" _There's the poor dear, married to that rotten Uchiha boy."_

" _She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Has he been feeding her?"_

" _As pretty as he is, why would he choose her?"_

" _So plain looking."_

Eve began to block out their nasty commentary, speeding up her walk. She felt even worse for the things she had said to him, Eve knew that the villagers were just taking it easy on her. She wanted to fiddle with the ring on her finger, or to fiddle with her hair to preoccupy her, as her stomach began to churn. Eve began to hum the same tune she had been singing early that morning until she found herself as far away from the villagers as she could get. Eve stopped in her tracks once the sound of clashing metal and grunts could be heard not too far off.

' _Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_ '

The brown haired female began to have second thoughts about bringing the food to him, her nerves were rattled. She wasn't sure she could do it, but at the same time she felt angry with herself for thinking such a thing. She owned him this, she owed him an apology for the way she had acted earlier. Forcing herself to go forward she painted her face with a tiny smile, much too nervous for a big one. It didn't help that Eve was sure that they would see right through her fake smile.

Everything came closer and closer into view, Eve could see all who were there with Sasuke. Eve spotted Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten. Eve felt stupid for just a moment, how would she be able to talk to him when all of his friends were there? The brown haired woman fought with herself for five minutes before shaking her head, chiding herself.

"This is for the benefit of the both of you. You _need_ to do this, Eve."

Using it as words of encouragement she calmed herself with a small breath and walked forward, a small smile on her face. She didn't have to call out for him, because as soon as she was in range of them everyone had turned to look at her. They all looked shocked to see her, to say the least, but it was Sasuke who looked the most shocked to see her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to bring Sasuke something to eat."

Eve wasn't sure how she kept her voice so steady, but she just blamed it on the need to look good in front of his friends.

"And who are you?"

It was Neji who spoke, he looked less than pleased to see her. She offered him the same smile she was struggling to keep, her stomach churning.

"I am Eve Uchiha. I'm pleased to meet you."

It was a stupid thing to do, but she moved the food so that she could push a piece of her hair behind her ear, the shock on their faces increased, and with it so did Eve's social anxiety. Quickly turning she walked up to Sasuke, the only one who she could look at without having to fight back the urge to cry.

"It isn't much, sorry. I'll head back home to finish cleaning. I plan to start the garden soon."

Eve made idle chit chat with him to keep her mind away from the eyes that watched her. He took the food in his hand with a nod, moving the canteen under his arm and opening the cloth to see what she had made. He looked at them for a moment before closing it and handing it back to her, opening the canteen to take a small drink before closing it and handing it back to her.

"Go sit over by Hinata."

"W-what? I have to get home and cle-"

"I want to walk home with you. Training should be over in a hour or two."

"Sa-"

"Go sit down."

The look on his face left no room for argument. To put on a good show for his friends Sasuke leaned over and pecked her cheek. Eve's whole face went red, embarrassed that other people were watching them. Holding her cheek she walked speedily over to Hinata, being that she was the only one sitting down to catch her breath.

"H-hello…"

Eve was shy talking to Hinata as she took a seat next to the girl, making sure there was a good amount of space between the two of them.

"Are you Sasuke's wife?"

The others must have heard the shy girl, because they, besides Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru had rushed over to her with questions of their own. She answered them to the best of her abilities.

"Y-yes. I am his wife."

"What is it that you find so attractive about Sasuke?"

Lee had always been pretty straight forward, something that Eve hated about him. Lee was a cute ball of energy, something that Eve wasn't.

"He was nice to me, and when he smiled it was heartwarming."

It was a half lie, from what she had seen in the show, his smile had always been very nice. His smirks, however, were too cocky in her opinion.

"Where are you from?"

Naruto was next. The blonde haired boy was a little too happy to see Eve, in Eve's own opinion.

"Hoshigakure. I'm not a ninja as you all think. My ma was much too afraid that something would happen to me."

They all "Ohhh"'d, it made Eve uncomfortable. It made her feel even worst that she had to lie to them like this.

"Where is your ring?"

Ino was next. Eve held up her hand to show the silver band, feeling suddenly ashamed for her love of simple things. Ino didn't look impressed, and it made the brown haired female feel small. More questions were to be asked, but Sasuke had caught their attention with a snarl.

"Leave her alone. We came here to train, not pester my wife."

He seemed ticked off, to the point that Eve wasn't sure whether he was acting or not. She let out a tiny sigh at their grumbles as they walked away, feeling drained from the little interaction that she had. There was a tiny poke on Eve's shoulder that caused her to jolt up, her head snapping in the direction of the hand. Hinata jumped at the sudden movement and Eve felt bad for startling her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to startle you. I'm Eve."

Eve offered a hand to the shy Hyuuga heiress, who happily shook hands with her.

"I'm Hinata. I'm sorry for my friends, they can be pretty lively!"

Eve smiled at the tiny girl, feeling at ease with someone as quiet as her. Time was much easier to pass with her, conversation was less stressful with Hinata, as far as Eve could tell at least.

"I see, so it's best to plant mint and thyme to keep the mosquitos away?"

"Yes! And they're great for teas or cooking! I love to bake."

"I'm an okay baker, sometimes I wish I knew other people who baked besides my Ma. Maybe we can get together and make something!"

"I'd like that."

Hinata smiled as she agreed to bake with Eve. They were so into the conversation that they hadn't even noticed that Neji and Sasuke had walked up to them. Hinata needed to get ready for the lunch out that she and her friends had planned and Sasuke wanted to talk with Eve, which made her nervous.

"It's time to go, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at her cousin and frowned, sad that she had to leave her new friend.

"Will you be going to the lunch we planned?"

Eve shook her head and opened her arms for a hug, one that Hinata gratefully took.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but not this time around."

Hinata's face became even sadder as she nodded, pulling away from the hug as she waved, walking away with Neji. Eve waved back and smiled softly, already missing Hinata. With a sigh she turned her eyes up to Sasuke and handed him the box of food that he never touched, it made her worry that she had made too much or something that wasn't to his taste.

"Thanks."

He took it from her hand and sat down next to her, quietly eating. It was an awkward silence between the both of them, it made her want to hurl. Once he finished, which had been rather quickly, and drunk from the canteen.

"Why did you come here?"

The question threw her off guard. Exactly what had she come for? Putting herself through a situation that could have make her throw up in front of everyone just to give him some food? Pursing her lips she stayed quiet for just a moment before turning her head to him, returning a question to him.

"Why did you make everyone leave me alone back there? You were much too angry if all it had to do with was training."

Unlike her, Sasuke had no trouble coming up with an answer.

"You looked uncomfortable. Like you were going to throw up."

She wasn't surprised by his answer, truth be told. She decided that, as stupid as it was, she would tell him how she had come to be where she was now.

"I was so upset when you told me you didn't care. I had felt beautiful, something that I haven't felt in a while. I felt like you saying you didn't care was your way of telling me that I wasn't beautiful, or even pretty. I hadn't meant what I said, everything I had said had been out of anger. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I hadn't meant to be such a butthole to you."

It was a load off of her shoulders when she explained to him everything. Eve found that she couldn't have minded if he didn't forgive her, she'd understand completely.

"Whatever. You won't be here long anyway. We're going home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood to his feet before starting to walk away. Eve gave a tiny smile, proud that she had even told him what was wrong. Picking up what he left behind she followed after him. As they walked Eve found that the things around them were looking less and less familiar. This hadn't been the path that she had taken to get to the training grounds. Eve kept her mouth close as she stuck close to Sasuke, not wanting to get loss.

Twist and turns around alley ways had her struggling to keep up with Larry Long Legs. She only stopped when she ran face first into his back.

"Why did you stop?"

It was evening now, as when she had found him it had been late into the afternoon. He moved aside so that she could see what he was standing in front of. Eve went wide eyed at the sight of it.

"Wow… It's beautiful!"

Eve's breath had been stolen away from her as she saw the beautiful tiny restaurant in front of them. It looked so traditional, it surprised her!

"Let's go eat, Eve. We need to talk."


	6. Uninvited Guests Bring Unexpected Situat

**Don't forget, lovelies! If you want to see this story or one of my others updated more regularly ( Like once or twice a week), pledge to my so I can move out of my abusive home.**

" _We need to talk._ "

The sentence itself was enough to make Eve's heart stop. Whatever feelings of happiness and proudness that she had felt before were gone in just the blink of an eye. Eve couldn't help it, she became defensive, unwilling to be put in a situation that would make her uncomfortable.

"Talk about what?"

He rose a brow at her, questioning the little spark of bravery that she had. Did she think it would make him respect her or something?

"You. Now come on."

Sasuke offered nothing besides a harsh glare before turning back to the entrance of the restaurant and heading in, obviously expecting her to follow after him. Sasuke was well aware of what he had done. He took her to a place that she didn't know, in a part of Konoha that she was unfamiliar with. What other choice would she have other than to follow him. Eve looked around for a moment, looking for anything that could provide her for some type of idea of where she was and how she could get home, to no avail.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she, although hesitantly, followed after him. When Eve found herself in front of Sasuke, at a private table no less,, she wasn't all that surprised that he had finished ordering. That wasn't too big of a problem for her, she wasn't _too_ picky of an eater, she just wondered if she would be able to keep her food down. With how much her stomach was flipping, the thought of food was enough to make Eve sick.

"Now…"

Cyan blue eyes snapped up to look at the sullen face of the last Uchiha. Eve scanned his coal black eyes for any sign of emotion, but all in all she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Uchiha's were never really well known for their expressive demeanors.

"I don't know what kind of stunt you were trying to pull back there, but introducing yourself to them was more of a mistake than you could ever begin to comprehend."

Eve glared at him, was he calling her stupid? Yes, she could comprehend the situation, but she hadn't expected them to be there. He was Sasuke Uchiha, he was like a lone wolf, had it really been so stupid of her to believe that if and whenever he went training, he'd go there by himself?

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid. You treat everyone like that, and I don't like it. Had I known you'd be with your friends, I would have never came out- "

He went to say something, but she quickly cut him off so that she could finish what she had to say.

"-Not to mention, I know you don't know when I'll be going back home. Do you really think that you could keep me a secret until then? If there even is then? You're not the only one struggling to cope."

Eve hadn't meant to snap at him like that, but she was highly upset. She didn't want to be with him either, so the feeling was mutual at least, she just wished that he'd treat her with the same respect that she gave him more often than not. Sure, Eve knew that she could have her off days, but at least she had the guts to say she was sorry. His look hadn't changed, it was no shocker that he hadn't taken what she said to heart. Just like everyone else he only viewed her as a nuisance.

"Then how long can you keep up this lie?"

"As long as it takes."

"Is that so?"

"Did I stutter, _husband_?"

She added a little bit of venom to her tone. Who was he to look down on her in such a way? He gave into the temptations of an ugly snake man for power, and had been fooled by his village since he was young. He wasn't perfect, and neither was she, so what nerve did he have to act all high and mighty? They glared at one another, the tension between the two of them was almost suffocating.

Such a glare would have lasted longer had it not been for the fact that their food had been brought over to them.

"Enjoy your meal."

The male server offered a sweet, yet bashful, smile in Eve's direction. She couldn't help but smile back at him, enjoying him more so than she was enjoying her 'husband', as she had to call him.

"Thank you very much."

His cheeks dusted a light pink and she smiled and nodded before walking off, obviously happy that he had met someone he deemed as attractive. Ignoring the heated gaze that Sasuke was shooting her way, Eve looked over the spread of food that blanketed the table. None of the food really correlated with one another, and some of the food was Chinese.

"So you enjoy flirting in front of your husband?"

"You're not really my husband, nor was I flirting."

"Hn"

Eve rolled her eyes, why hadn't she expected that? That's all he ever did! All he would do was make that stupid noise at her whenever he didn't want to talk anymore, and it was starting to bothe her He was the one who had dragged her to the restaurant to talk, wasn't he? Huffing out in annoyance she turned her attention to the table.

Eve wanted Tsunade to be there, she just wanted someone else to be there with her so that she wouldn't have to deal with him. Though she guessed that it wouldn't do her any good, no matter who the person was, it wasn't like they could come home with both her and Sasuke. What would they think knowing that they slept in two separate rooms? There was no excuse for that, at least not one that Eve could think of. Sure, Tsunade knew the situation, and Eve was pretty sure Kakashi knew too, but other than that she was alone.

"Hn."

Deciding to be petty she copied his sound, which caused him to raise a brow at her.

"Hn."

Sasuke once more made his infamous Uchiha noise, resting his head on his hand. Even in the process of doing this, his face was still empty of any emotion. Eve gave a tiny smirk, taking it as a challenge.

"Hn."

Eve wanted to laugh, she sounded a lot like Deidara and all his 'Un' and 'Yeah' noises, though she doubted that if she made this joke out loud that Sasuke would understand it, or find it funny for that matter.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Do you intend to copy him for the rest of the night? And here I thought I was the copy ninja."

Cyan eyes snapped from the blank face to a smiling face, one that she knew all too well. She offered him a tiny smile, she couldn't help but feel her stomach start to churn but this time if felt different. It didn't feel like the normal sick to her stomach, but a new feeling, one that was trying to warn her of something or to tell her something wasn't right. Looking from the smiling man she turned back to her pretend husband, surprised to find him glaring at his teacher.

"What are you doing here?"

Eve couldn't help but flinch at how harshly the question had come out even if he hadn't been talking to her.

"Now Sasuke, is that any way to talk to your teacher? In front of a lady no less?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm well aware that you know the situation."

Eve looked between the two men as they went back and forth with one another. However, she couldn't find it within herself to get involved in the conflict. Kakashi only laughed, causing Sasuke to glare all the more.

"As sharp as ever. Although, I guess I did a terrible job at hiding it, huh?"

Kakashi offered a closed eyed smile, his hands in his pockets. It was one of the rare times that Eve saw him without that perverted book he'd always have in his hands. Even to this day, Eve could never understand how someone could write something like that as if it were nothing big.

"I...I assume you want to talk to him. Would you like me to leave?"

When the two males turned their eyes to her, she shrunk in her seat. Whatever confidence that she had when it was just her and Sasuke had left her faster than a criminal would flee the police. She had to look away and hold her stomach to keep the bile from coating the food that she had yet to touch.

"Well, no. I actually wanted to talk to the both of you. Lady Tsunade gave me a few details, but maybe you two know something more?"

Eve sighed, and shook her head.

"All I can tell you is what happened before I got here, but I'm sure that Tsunade had already told you everything that I had told her."

"Then how about I hear it from your mouth, then? We are, after all, the only one's here."

Eve felt unnerved by him saying that, why did he have to mention that they were the only one's here? Frowning, she looked at Sasuke for just a moment before looking back at the silver haired ninja.

"As I said, everything I told her, she told you. Let's not talk on it further."

She was getting upset now. She should have known, there was a reason that Sasuke had hated the village. Eve couldn't help but hate herself for forgetting that reason. Konohagakure was just as corrupt as any government where she was from. Always willing to lull you into a false sense of safety and then fuck you over and making it out to be your fault. Making you the monster when instead you're the victim.

She'd do what she must to get home, but she wouldn't go out of her way for these people. Eve could kind of piece together why she was more comfortable with Sasuke than she was with the others. Sasuke knew that his village was nothing more than a shame, it was his village that had ordered the slaughter of his entire family by none other than his older brother Itachi, the one that Sasuke loved the most. He acted out because of it, and return the village shunned him and made it out to be his fault. It made her even more upset that none of his fangirls even attempted to understand his pain.

Eve liked Sakura, but a lot of her actions made Eve sick to the stomach. Sure, Sakura had matured in some ways, but all in all she still was the same deep down, all the Hidden Leaf ninja were. In her opinion, none of them had made much progress mentally. They would be stupid to not realize that their village was far from perfect. Will of fire, her ass!

"Is that so?"

The way that Kakashi said it made Eve pissed off, who was he to question her? He wasn't the Hokage, Eve didn't owe him anything.

"Yes."

Eve could see Sasuke smirking from the corner of his eye, only trying to cover it by choosing something at random to eat. He may not have been her biggest fan, but she wasn't part of his village. She didn't stand with the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Sorry to intrude then."

He gave her an awkward smile, not like the ones that he had given before. Eve nodded at him before turning back to the food in front of her, doing the same as Sasuke. She wasn't going to waste food or let her weak stomach control her all the time. She was upset, more than upset really. The silver haired ninja stood there for just a moment more before leaving, but once he was out of sight Eve covered her mouth to keep everything down.

Never in her life had it ever occurred to her that she would have to go against one of the most powerful ninja in all of the Leaf Village. In a way, she felt that maybe this was why the Uchiha were so emotionless. It wasn't because they wanted to be to seem cool, but more so because they had too. What other option would they have?

"That was rather bold of you."

"Shut up… I feel nauseous just thinking about it…"

He raised his hands in defense, sporting that cock smirk that Eve hated so much. She wished she were strong enough to just pop him one, but that would no doubt end in her death. Once her stomach had settled, she finally found it within herself to eat something. She hated to admit it, but Eve began to become concerned about how quiet Sasuke had become after his so called teacher had left. Even after leaving the establishment nothing had left his lips.

It bothered her. Just what was wrong with him to make him more quiet than normal? Had Kakashi upset him that much?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Before Eve could stop herself, she found herself standing in front of him, looking up to him like the giant he was. Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice her until he almost bumped into her, making Eve even more concerned. Perhaps she had been a little too involved in the conflict between the last Uchiha and his perverted teacher.

"...I'm fine."

Sasuke pushed past her and continued walking, but she wouldn't let him get away with it. Eve may not have been his real wife, but she would be damned if she would just sit by and let him suffer on his own like he was use to. He didn't have to accept her, but if Eve could let Sasuke know that she was here for him, it would be just as good. With a tiny sigh she walked next to him, luckily not having to strain herself since Sasuke wasn't using his Larry Long Legs against her for once. Eve hesitated for just a moment before gently holding his hand inside of her own.

Even when he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, most certainly expected the answer to why she was doing such a thing, he hadn't said anything. Instead, Eve kept her eyes forward so that she wouldn't have to explain why she had done what she had done. She half expected him to snatch his hand from her, but when his hand tightened just slightly around her, she felt relieved.

"You know, just because I have to go away some day doesn't mean that we have to keep fighting like cat and dog. You may not feel the same, but I'd like to get to know you a lot better than what the show gave me. I know there's more to you than what that terrible writer Kishimoto can ever hope to write."

Eve wouldn't lie, she actually liked Sasuke. Not in the way that a wife should like her husband, but more so in a way that she would like someone she wanted to bond with. For all that had happened, the only consistent person in her life right now was Sasuke. He needed someone just as much as she needed him, so what harm could it cause?

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're here. You may not be the next. Every time I see you might be the last, and I want some fond memories to think on once I have to head back home."

"Why would you need them?"

"What other reason would someone need memories?"

"Hn."

This time, Eve couldn't help but laugh at him. Once more she had been met with the infamous 'Hn' of the Uchiha clan. His hand was pretty big and warm compared to hers, it made her feel better about her situation, even if just a tad bit.

"You didn't say no. Let's get to know eachother better, okay?"

She wouldn't force him, she wasn't like Naruto, but she would keep suggesting it to him. Eve was sure that he would love to have someone that he could trust for once in his life, even if it wasn't going to be forever. Something was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"I didn't say yes either."

He rolled his eyes at her and kept walking, picking up the speed just a little bit as a smirk painted his face. Eve was well aware that he knew what he was doing, he was once more using his height against her. She gave him an innocent smile before picking up the pace even more, actually running while refusing to let go of his hand. Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face and, since being caught off guard, struggled to keep up with her. Her tiny laugh echoed through the empty streets of the village, as everyone had headed home for the night for a night of rest.

"Sasuke! Eve! Wait up!"

Their fun had been quickly ended by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He jumped towards them from the roof he had been perched on. Naruto had the same grin that everyone had known him for as he jogged up to the two of them. Eve was in a good mood, she didn't feel nervous around him.

"Hi Naruto, it's nice to see you again."

"Dobe."

His greetings had been mixed, though the name calling had been no different than how they would normally act. How often in the show had they greeted each other like this? Instead of feeling worried about the way they were acting, Eve let out a tiny laugh.

"Well, you called out to us, how can we help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you two."


	7. Do You Trust Me?

Eve found herself getting tired of hearing that. Why did everyone want to talk? Why was it that they were all treating her like a criminal? Eve wasn't really an Uchiha, even if she was there was no reason to treat her as such. Eve was fed up with it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm very tired. Perhaps another time."

"But weren't you just running?"

Eve mentally cursed at herself, he had been on top of a building, of course he had saw her laughing and running. While offering a smile she came up with a quick lie, hoping that it would get him to leave her alone. Eve had never been a fan of Naruto, and him meddling in her business would do nothing more than intensify that dislike for him.

"I was excited and eager to get home, is all. We really must be going."

Naruto hadn't given the cyan blue eyed female a chance to turn and walk away, instead the hint had ricocheted.

"How about I walk and talk then? I have tons of questions I want to ask you! Sakura didn't let me ask the first time since we had to go report to Grandma Tsunade, then Sasuke wouldn't let me ask you during training for whatever reason. I don't get what his damage is for not letting us ask you questions! He won't open up!"

When Naruto began to rant, Eve had grown more tired than before. She wasn't sure how Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, or anyone else for that matter, could put up with him. She supposed that because of what he had gone through since childhood could be the reason, but it hadn't stopped them any when they were children. Speaking of Sasuke, Eve was surprised on how quiet he had become. Looking over at her husband, the brown haired woman wasn't surprised to see that Sasuke face was completely emotionless, though his irritation glossed over his onyx eyes.

At least she wasn't alone in her feelings about the hyperactive knucklehead. Turning back to Naruto, she took in a small breath of air before speaking.

"Naruto. As much as I would like that, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd allow us to go on our way. We're not in the talking mood."

Trying her best to imitate her husband, she made her face blank of any emotion. It was something that she wasn't use to doing, but if there was no other choice, what else could she do? Eve was well aware that Naruto was a sweetheart, and he meant no harm when he asked his questions, but being around him drained her.

Maybe that was her problem.

Maybe that was the reason that she had somehow ended up with Sasuke. In the same manner, Eve wasn't like Sasuke.

She liked people, she could be around them, the only problem was that it drained her. Sasuke, on the other hand was different, he hated people and she was sure that if he could, he would never interact with them. Naruto blinked in surprise before crossing his eyes, as sulky look painting his face, one that Eve found to be very ugly.

"Fine…"

The way that he said it pissed Eve off. It was almost as if _she_ had been an inconvenience instead of the other way. Eve wanted to get home as soon as she could, or at least any place that would be Naruto free. Taking Sasuke's hand she walked quickly, no longer having the patience to deal with the hyperactive buffoon for a moment longer.

"You handled that well."

"Shut the fuck up."

Eve was in no mood for Naruto's NOR Sasuke's sass, not now and most certainly not ever. Surprisingly, after snapping at him, Sasuke hadn't snapped back. He hadn't even let out that annoying 'hn' she was so use to. Eve felt relief once they had finally made it back to the manor. In all her time spent in the Shinobi world, she would have never thought that she would be to see the house in which a massacre had happened.

While she was tired, she had told Sasuke that she wanted to get to know him on a better level and felt bad for snapping at him in such a manner. It was very unlike her, truth be told, a lot of things that she had been doing and feeling had been very much unlike her.

"Hey, I'm going to make tea. Could you go open the back doors to the backyard? I'll be there in just a moment."

Eve didn't want to give him the option to decline and quickly walked inside and into the kitchen. Sasuke watched her, confused on why she wasn't heading straight to bed. Nonetheless he did as he was asked, waiting patiently for her as he sat down. Looking up at the stars he sighed, her making tea was more than enough time for him to think about all that had been going on. Ever since he had been forced back to the village he hated the most, things had been nothing more than a living hell for him.

The villagers were what he hated the most, they never knew how to mind their business. Made him wonder what things they 'whispered' about Eve when she had come to give him the rice balls she had made. There had been plenty of people in the village that Eve could have gone with, so why did the old witch have to choose him? He wouldn't admit it outloud, but it actually felt nice to have someone around the house who wasn't loud or in love with him. Sasuke wasn't sure who this Kishimoto guy was, or what kind of person he was, but Eve wanting to know him beyond writing was new for him.

What was so special about him that made her want to get to know him? What about him wasn't special enough that she wasn't in love with him? Perhaps he had grown to be too use to such a thing. Too use to people fawning over him or wanting absolutely nothing to do with him, for him that was how life played his cards. He wasn't interested in loving her like a husband should love a wife, but he wanted to know more about her too.

It was as close to a relationship as he was going to get.

"You having fun dreaming, Mr. Uchiha?"

Eve's quiet voice was enough to wake him from his mind wandering. He didn't say anything and instead scooted over to give her more room to sit down, which she gladly took. Having put the cups on a tiny trey she sat them behind them, as they had been a little too hot to handle with just her hands, she handed him his before moving to hold hers with both of her hands.

"You know, I feel like I'm kind of beginning to figure you out-"

Sasuke rose a brow at her as he set his cup down beside him, planning on letting it cool off before taking a sip. Eve continued,

"-why you're so quiet and reserved. This village has done nothing more than turned their back on you, but as soon as you had done the same, they pointed fingers. They labeled you as a traitor. I'm not a big fan of your friends, I don't think I ever have been. While all of you had your faults, it was pushed on you to be perfect."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, Sasuke. Your friends expect you to be their version of perfect, Orochimaru expected you to be his version of perfect, the village expected you to be their versions of perfect, and it was the same for everyone else. You could never really catch a break."

"Don't worry about it."

Eve looked over at him, not really surprised that she was being shut out about the topic. He had every right to do it, he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't do the same thing. She couldn't be upset about it, after how many times Eve was sure he had been fucked over it wouldn't be a surprise that he had trouble trusting people.

"I don't think I can do that. I, however, understand.",

Eve offered him a small smile and scooted closer to him, resting in silence next to him. It was nice to be near him and not have to fight. It seems way too often that they fought over the silliest of things.

"Why do you care so much? I know you're more interested in going home then actually staying here and learning about me."

"Sure, going home would be great, but what's the use of being so caught up in trying to go home if I don't know if I'm even going home? We both have no one other than each other. Don't think I don't know that you dislike your so called friends."

Eve let out a tiny laugh when he rolled his eyes, she didn't mind it. With a tiny smile painting her features she rested her head upon the Last Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke tensed at the sudden contact, having not expected such an action from Eve.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His voice sounded strained, and she could feel the confusion and shock radiating off of him in waves.

"Do you want me to move?"

It was easy to tell what she was doing, she was trying to bond with him. If he wanted her to move, then she would do so.

"You're so annoying…"

She grinned, staying where she was. He hadn't exactly said no, nor had he pushed her off of him.

"Are you still willing to give me a chance to be your friend? As annoying as I may be?"

Eve loved to tease him, but even with all that was happening, her eyelids were getting heavier by the second. She hadn't been lying when she had told Naruto that she was tired. Today had been more than she had bargained for, even if it had been her fault for the most part. Everything around her seemed to become nothing more than a blur, and before she could stop herself sleep had taken her over.


	8. A Tangled Mess

Sasuke sat quietly as he watched Eve sleep, what was so interesting about him that she was doing this? Why didn't she want to date him like the rest of the girls he had met? Sure, Hinata and Ten-Ten didn't want to date him, but any other girl would have been loosing her mind to be his wife. Most of them wouldn't have minded that it wasn't really marriage, but Eve? It was almost as if she didn't really care that they were together or not.

Sometimes, in the past few days he'd thought about it, it made him feel pretty odd. Perhaps he had been coddled, becoming used to girls just fawning over him. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not that Eve didn't want him like most other girls did. He'd never admit it, but he enjoyed the little spats that they had, as well as the moments she was playful with him or even now, where she was trying to be his friend.

Perhaps it was his mind trying to make him think that he wanted to be more than friends, but he knew that it wasn't him thinking that. When you're with someone for a few days, it would be impossible to actually say you love them. You can't love who you don't know, that's just crazy talk. However, he did know that he wouldn't mind getting to know her, there wasn't a problem with that. He wanted to be friends with her, that was certain.

Eve was the only one who understood him, even though Sasuke was well aware that Eve had never went through the pain he had, she understood him much better than anyone in the village. Naruto would always claim that he understood Sasuke, but the last Uchiha knew that the hyperactive blonde didn't, not even in the slightest. Yes, Naruto had been alone just like him, but Naruto had never gotten to know his family and then had them snatched from him in the course of one night by the person he loved most. Naruto was thirsty for the attention of the very village that had shunned him. That part of Naruto never made sense to the Last Uchiha.

Sasuke wondered if Eve noticed how attention hungry Naruto had been since he had been younger. The last Uchiha couldn't connect to Sakura either. Ever since she had been a child all she would do was worry about her looks and if she could impress him or not, it got old quickly. He hated that fake smile she would do around him, it annoyed him. He would admit, he was even angrier how she tried to criticize Naruto for acting out, blaming it on him not having any parents and talking so nonchalantly about how she wished she had such a freedom.

Sasuke sighed as he thought about that time, they never really thought of him. They forced him back to the very village that had fucked him over, they forced him back to the very village that had taken everything from him and then refused to help him.

"An angry face doesn't suit you."

"Why are you always here?"

The blonde haired woman laughed softly before walking up behind him.

"I'm Hokage, aren't I? It's kind of my job, especially now that someone like Eve is involved."

Sasuke didn't answer her, only moved to drink his tea. He could taste the tiny bit of sugar Eve put in it; it was only then he realized he was drinking from her untouched cup.

"I'll take her to bed."

He didn't even get the chance to blink when the weight of Eve had been lifted off of him and the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He hated the fact that Eve had come at the time that she had, he wanted so badly to take another mission and leave Konoha again and be rid of the faces that tried to call themselves his friends. He had no friends, at least not from Konoha.

"So what's your next move? I'm sure that you wanted to go on another mission, but with Eve here I'm sure it no doubt changes everything."

He looked at her once she sat down on the opposite side of him, leaning against the frame. He had no idea. For the first time in a long while Sasuke had to say that he had no idea. He couldn't just leave Eve for months at a time like he wanted to, she was considered an Uchiha now. No doubt people would come to harass her and it would be nothing more than problems for everyone.

He didn't know what to do next.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to take her on a mission, then?"

"Take her on a mission? She'll die. She doesn't even have any chakra. She's useless."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"How the hell should I know? You forced her into my life in the first place."

Sasuke finally snapped at Tsunade. How the fuck was he suppose to know what to do when he had never asked to have Eve in the first place?! All he wanted to do was leave and yet he couldn't, once again they had ruined something for him and in the process brought someone into the mix who didn't deserve it.

"This is all your fault. I doubt that flashing lights just come out of nowhere and then suddenly a person is here. You had something to do with it! Didn't you? Did you think dropping someone who can't fend for themselves on me would keep me here?!"

While his voice wasn't a yell just yet, it made him angry that she was suggesting things like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't her who had to deal with Eve, Tsunade didn't have to take care of Eve, Tsunade didn't have to make sure Eve was safe at all times because of her lack of chakra, it wasn't Tsunade! It was him, as always, it was him!

"Look, I know this isn't what you wanted, but you were the only one who I could trust Eve with. We found her, but we didn't bring her here. Someone else had, but even so, I wouldn't give you a mission I didn't think you could handle."

The blonde haired female was calm, even as the younger male began to explode on her. She understood completely where he was coming from, and understood that it frustrated him. Tsunade would never admit it, but she believed that Sasuke was the only one fit for the job. Hell, she scolded Kakashi for trying to get involved in the whole situation, as it was none of his business. He wasn't Sasuke's teacher anymore.

"You may not see it, but it's because of the way things are that I chose you. She's an outsider, and you are too. As far as we know, she stays until the person who brought her here sends her back, and I knew that you'd like someone who would understand you, even if from another world."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away, he couldn't deny it. He had gotten comfortable with Eve being around these past few days. Dare he say it, it was somewhat enjoyable having someone who understood what he was going through on a deeper level. Naruto had never had anything to lose in the first place, Kakashi had killed one of his team mates after leaving the other one behind, and Sakura had been head over heels for him and refused to acknowledge his pain. A few of them had changed since he had last seen them, but that didn't change anything.

"You need her as much as she needs you. You may not be lovers, you may not really be husband and wife, but I doubt that at the very least you two won't become friends."

Sasuke was silent, what could he say to that? He couldn't say that he didn't want to say that it wouldn't happen, as Eve seemed determined to be his friend, but could he be so sure? Could he really be sure that this wouldn't end up hurting him if he got involved?

"If Eve hated it here, I'm sure she would have told me. You don't mind it either, she's still alive."

"So you assumed I'd kill her?"

"I'm not assuming anything, but I doubt you would have kept her around for long if she kept bothering you."

"She's an annoyance."

"Yet you keep her around."

"It's my job. This is technically a mission."

"One that you could have turned down, but you didn't."

He let out a sigh as looked down at the cup of tea that Eve had made for him, it stood still next to the cup that she had left untouched. He hated to admit it, but she had been right. He could have turned down the mission, but he didn't. He couldn't place why he hadn't, but in the end, he didn't want to think about it.

"Just go home. I'm too tired to deal with this."

Picking up the cups he put them in the kitchen, not bothering to poor them out.

"Close up before you leave."

That was all that Sasuke had to say to the blonde female before he made his way to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. In the end, this was his punishment. For retaliating to all the things that had been done to him, he was being forced to take care of something he didn't want. He sat on his bed for about an hour, waiting until he was sure that Tsunade had left.

Now that it was quiet, he had more than enough space and time to think about the questions that the blonde had asked him. If he did decide to go on a mission, who would keep Eve out of trouble? He couldn't ask the Hyuugas, while Hinata wasn't a problem Neji was. Neji was smart, there would be no telling how long it would take for the prodigy to figure out that all of this was just a hoax. Sakura was a no go, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, which he didn't, but with her came Naruto.

The last thing that he needed was a hyperactive blonde who can't mind his own business for the life of him bothering Eve. She would crack within a few days, or even hours. With a sigh, Sasuke rested his forehead on his hand.

"This is all just a big mess…"


	9. Nothing More, Nothing Less

The night had been rough for Sasuke, it seemed like his mind was just refusing to sleep. This was one of the many headaches that came with people, they always made him think, thinking of so many things that he couldn't understand. It made him wonder if Eve felt the same.

"There I go again…"

He rubbed his tired eyes as he muttered bitterly to himself. He was always wondering what Eve thought, how she felt about the things he thought about, it was nothing but a pain in the ass. Why would it matter what she thought? It wouldn't have changed anything, much less would it make him feel any different. Sasuke contemplated just staying in bed, only now feeling the need to sleep now that the sun was up and high in the sky.

"Sasuke?"

The tiny, seemingly timid, knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. He groaned, not up for human contact.

"Come in."

His voice came out a little rougher than Eve had expected, but from the way he looked, disheveled and grouchy, she could assume that he hadn't had the best night's rest.

"I came to check up on you. Did you sleep well?"

A stupid question that had been met with a glare. Eve rolled her eyes and walked further into the room, not bothering to scan over what occupied it. She didn't want to seem nosy and have him go off on her, she was sure that just like her, he was in no mood for conflict.

"Do you not feel well?"

Gently, Eve's warm hands touched his cold forehead and his cheeks trying to see if he had a fever or not. She pulled away and crossed her arms with a confused look.

"No fever, you feel just fine. Perhaps it's all that training you do. How about you just rest for the day, or at least try to rest, and I'll take care of the house?"

"You sound like a housewife."

"Keep talking and I'll just pour ice water on you."

"Fine, fine."

Sasuke raised his hands in surrender as best as he could while laying down and just shifted so that his back was facing her.

"Money is in the top drawer in the night stand, run a couple of errands if you have to. The list of what the house needs is in the drawer next to the silverware."

Sasuke simply waved her off and closed his eyes, praying for sleep to take him away. Not bothering to nod, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it anyway, she reached into the drawer and quickly took the money and left, closing the door behind her. With a tiny sigh, Eve set to work. Quickly showering and getting dressed she decided to work around the house first before going out.

"I think I'll plant some fruits and vegetables in the garden. Flowers are pretty, but not much for eating.."

Eve was talking to herself as she worked on the dishes, glad that there had only been a few that needed her attention. It was from then that she wiped down the counters and table before sweeping. She dusted everything and cleaned the glass of the few photographs in the house, she even cleaned all the windows. The manor wasn't that dirty, which made work easier for her. Sasuke was a pretty clean person, so Eve couldn't say that she was all that surprised.

While she sat on the couch folding laundry, there had been a knock at the door. It hadn't be!en too loud, but it was loud enough for Eve to hear it. Scampering up she rushed towards the door, not wanting whoever it was to disturb Sasuke.

"Yes, hello?"

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Sakura standing at the door, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Ah, Sakura! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in!"

Eve was always excited to have guest, even back in her world. Certain situations made it hard for her to keep her lunch down, but it was always nice to see familiar faces. Sakura was shocked at being invited in, as if she had expected something differently. Giving a tiny, warned smile she nodded and came inside.

"You can just leave your shoes right there, I'll make us some tea! Would you like green or peppermint?"

"Um..green please."

Eve nodded with a bright smile and led the pink haired kunoichi to the living room and quickly placed all the folded cloth into the basket and carrying it away. Sakura noted that the house smelled like fresh linen, a smell that she couldn't help but feel welcomed by.

"Why am i even here…?"

The Haruno ran her fingers through her hair, fingering the strands as she wondered about getting another haircut. She wasn't sure why she was here, she had just been out and about when suddenly she was at Sasuke and Eve's door. Sakura couldn't be angry at Eve for taking her old crush, it wasn't like she was doing it to hurt Sakura. In fact, Eve had never once been hostile towards her or any of their other friends.

"I'm back! I hope you hadn't had to wait long."

Eve came back smiling, two cups of tea on a tray with a plate of assorted mochi.

"It's fine."

Sakura offered a smile, thanking the girl for her drink before Eve sat down across from Sasuke's old team mate.

"What brings you to our home?"

"Oh! Well..um… Well I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi. Is Sasuke not home?"

"Oh, no, he's sleeping right now. He said that he hadn't slept too well last night."

Sakura nodded, surprised that Eve was so calm about the situation.

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I told him to just rest, that I would be taking care of the house and do some errands while he rested. Since I'm still not use to the village, I'd normally go places with him."

Sakura nodded as the other female talked, still trying to soak it all in. What is it that Eve had that Sakura didn't? Maybe it was just something that Sasuke could see that she couldn't, but even so Sakura still didn't understand. Actually, she doubted that even with an explanation that she would.

"I'm glad that Sasuke has you."

That simple phrase alone was enough to catch Sakura's attention. She was...glad?

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is lucky to have friends who care enough to check up on him just because he's on their mind. It makes me happy for him."

Sakura let a small blush cover her face and Eve smilied warmly at her, but the thought did cross her mind: Did Eve not have that? Running her finger around the rim of the cup that sat in her lap, she looked down at it. The steam couldn't quite reach her face, but the color of the tea was still vibrant behind the sheer white steam of the tea, it reminded her a little bit of a curtain. Looking around the home, it wasn't much to look at.

"Oh! I know everything doesn't look like much, but I like the home the way it is. Know what happened to Sasuke, I wanted to make sure that he still had things to remind him of his family. I don't plan on asking to change much."

"Oh! That...that's nice…"

Sakura felt a little embarrassed for getting caught looking around, but Eve hadn't minded. As far as Eve knew, this was the really the first time that Sakura had been inside of her team mates home. Naruto was always open to having her over, but Sasuke wasn't like that.

"Is everything okay?"

Sakura looked up at Eve's worried expression, and just smiled.

"I'm fine. Say, how about I help you with some of the chores?"

"I would love that! I was just about to go out shopping! Would you like to join me? I could always use some female company."

"You didn't ask Hinata or Ino?"

"Does that mean that you'd rather not go?"

"I didn't mean that, I… I just want to know why me."

"Why not you? You've been so nice to me, I don't feel I should be scared to ask to be around you?"

"Are you just doing this because he asked you to?

"No, I just-"

"I loved Sasuke first! What do you have that I don't?!"

Eve was shocked at the sudden outburst of the pinkette who had tears now streaming down her face. Sakura may not have had a reason to love Sasuke, but that didn't mean that her love was any less valid than someone who did have a reason, or half of a reason.

"Oh, Sakura…"

Putting her tea down she walked around the table, sitting next to the crying woman. Gently taking the tea from her hands and setting it aside Eve took the crying girl into her arms.

"Even if the man we want doesn't want us, that doesn't make us any less valuable. Did you know that Sasuke wasn't the person I wanted to get married to at first?"

Eve would use her experience from her world to try and comfort Sakura to the best of her abilities.

"I loved a man by the name of William, and I loved him dearly. He, however, didn't feel the same. He dated me for sport, and in the end made me feel like i was worthless. When I realized that what he found ugly of me, someone would find beautiful, I started to get better-"

Eve gently rocked the girl, rubbing small, soothing circles into her back.

"-I stopped skipping my meals, I stopped shutting myself out, and I started to give the people who were interested in me a chance. It was then that I met Sasuke. Truth be told, I thought that he would be just like the others, he was so moody! Sasuke and I got along though, and we took solace in one another, and it grew from there."

Sakura looked up to Eve, a confused look on her face.

"Why are you telling me that? How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It should make you feel better because I understand, and that I know exactly how to stop the heartache. Let go of Sasuke, and hold onto yourself. Cherish yourself just as much as you cherished him, and soon you'll attract the right type of people. You'll eventually find the one who would rather give up the world just to see you for a just a moment."

Eve gently pulled away so that Sakura would look her in the eyes, and gave her the softest smile that she could manage. It never occurred to her that Sakura would be hurting this much over someone who didn't love her, but Eve had been in the same spot as her not even a year ago. William had been Eve's world, he had been her everything and more, the only thing that made her upset is that she hadn't realized it sooner.

"Things are going to get better, so long as you work towards that. You're a beautiful young lady, and tears will never suit you."

Eve used her thumbs to wipe away the tears as she gently held to her face.

"I'm sorry for having being the cause to your pain, I hadn't meant to…"

"You didn't know…"

Sakura looked away from Eve, feeling a little bit better. It was getting close to evening time however, just how long had she been crying? Eve seemed to have read her mind.

"It doesn't matter to me how long you cry, you can even stay for dinner, and I can ask Sasuke if you can stay the night."

"It's fine, I need to get home or else my parents will worry."

"Then will you stay for dinner at least? If not today, another day?"

Eve wanted so desperately to make Sakura feel better, a home cooked meal always helped her and she was sure that it would help Sakura too.

"No, I've got to go… Thank you for the tea, Eve."

Sakura stood without more of a word, and before Eve could open her mouth the pink haired girl walked away, put on her shoes, and quickly left.

"Well that went well."

Her head snapped in the direction that she heard the voice. Sasuke stood there across the the room in the hallway in nothing but his sweatpants with his arms crossed as he leaned against the threshold of hallway. Eve had tears in her eyes when she looked at him, it hurt so much that she couldn't blame him for anything. It had been a long time since she had wanted to blame anyone but her for the pain that Sakura was feeling.

"I hadn't known… It was a mistake, me being brought here was nothing more an a silly mistake…"

Hot tears began to pool in cyan eyes, and soon overflowed like water over a broken dam. How was she supposed to feel? Did it really even matter how she felt knowing that her coming here had made someone who had nothing to do with it upset?

"She loves you so much…"

"But I don't love her."

"What should that matter… It's all my fault that she's hurting…"

"You're annoying, you know that?"

Sasuke put as much spite into that as he could, Eve was so infuriating sometimes. Why was she so hung up on someone that wasn't even involved in their situation. Sakura shouldn't have mattered, at least in Sasuke's opinion.

"Why should it matter how she feels? You didn't ask to be here, so forget about it."

"How can you be so uncaring about your friends?"

"Because that's the thing. They're not my friends, I cut those ties long ago. I was forced back here, do you really think I give a shit about what they think or what they're going through."

Eve wasn't surprised that he felt this way, and instead decided it would be best for her to just go to bed. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear the words that reminded her of William. William was Sasuke, and Sakura was Eve, and just like William, Sasuke didn't give a shit.

"Nothing more, nothing less… I shouldn't have expected it from you."

Leaving the tea behind, Eve walked past him and into her room. Locking the door, Eve let out a deep sigh and crawled over to the bed. Hopefully the next day would be a better day.


	10. Rain

Sleep was evading her, Eve was sure of it. She was tired, yes, but her body refused to let her rest. All that was running through her mind was William. What had she done so wrong that he couldn't love her the way that she loved him? What was wrong with her?

After all this time, she thought that she had gotten over him with his stupid golden hair and his stupid bright green eyes that held her in a trance, his cute little dimples when-

The brown haired girl shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this! With a sigh she turned on her side, listening to the rain. Eve had been awake for most of the night, but even so she never noticed when it started to rain and thunder.

"Are you crying for me…?"

It was stupid to talk to the sky like it was a real person, but who else could she talk to? Almost nobody knew of her situation, and the ones that did weren't the people she wanted to talk to. If she could talk to her parents, or even someone on some anonymous site, Eve would feel better.

"Eve?"

There was a knock at the door, but she recognized his voice through it.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Open the door."

How like him to not answer her question and just demand things of her. The brown haired girl hesitated, did she really want to see him right now? No, more like could she really handle talking or looking at him right now? He may not have looked like William, but he sure did act like him a lot of the time.

"I said to open the door."

With a tiny sigh she stood up and answered the door for him, he was in the same thing he had been earlier. Eve couldn't judge him for it either, because she hadn't changed either.

"Come with me."

He gave a jerk of his head to motion which way he was going before heading off that way. Eve was annoyed, why the hell did she have to follow him? At this hour, no less? Eve, no matter how upset, knew her placement next to him and followed despite not wanting to. He was stronger than her, especially in a world where he had chakra while she didn't.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room."

Eve stopped in her steps and frowned at him. What did she need to go to his room for? She had a perfectly good room to sleep in, the very room that he had taken her from. Noticing that she had stopped following him and turned to her with a raise eyebrow.

"Why do I need to go there? If you're trying to show off your room I already know what it looks like."

"Just shut up and follow me."

"I don't want to. Fuck you."

Sasuke's face turned into a scowled and Eve couldn't help but feel her confidence falter just a little bit. While she had seen him go through plenty of emotions, she'd never seen him scowl like that.

"I didn't ask what you wanted."

Without given her much time to respond, in one swift movement the last Uchiha threw Eve over his shoulder and began to stride towards his room.

"You wanted to invite Sakura over to stay. How were you going to explain that you've never even been in the same room as your so called husband for more than a few hours?"

"I thought you didn't care…"

"I don't, but the last thing I need is her poking her nose in our business. Tsunade would have my head."

Eve rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he carried her away. Once in, he closed the door behind them he threw her on the bed before stretching.

"You're heavy as hell."

"You trying to start a fight?"

He smirked and got into the bed, and even though she hesitated for a bit she laid down too. She couldn't dare face him, not when sharing the same bed as him. It was awkward, to say the least.

"Are you nervous?"

Eve let out a tiny yelp of surprise when an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her against a solid chest. Eve couldn't help but hold her breath. This was such a familiar situation, one that Eve wish that it were all a dream.

"Eve…"

Eve felt her heart stop for just a moment, he was much closer than she remembered him being. All that he was doing was filling her mind with William, and it was starting to upset her. She didn't want to be reminded of this.

"Please, William….Please _stop_ …"

Eve felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, her voice wavered. All the memories of William and all he had done to her mental health came flooding back to her and it hurt, it hurt more than she was willing to talk about. Sasuke was shocked, but it only lasted a moment before he let out a tiny sigh.

"Come here…"

He turned her so that she could face him and pulled her into his arms. Even if he didn't like it, Eve was his responsibility.

"You're ugly when you cry, so knock it off…"

It wasn't the most comforting thing to say to a girl when she was crying, but what else could he do? For years he had to fend for himself, he had to protect himself from everything since his family was slaughtered. Eve looked up at him in shock, tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm not William. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sasuke kept his normal everyday look as he held onto her. Even if he wouldn't show it, he felt awkward seeing her like this. For a moment she kept her eyes on him, but soon she lowered them and came closer to him. This was the only comfort that she had been given since she had gotten into this mess. Sasuke was the only one who understood what it was like to be thrown into a situation and forced to adjust as if nothing had happened at all.

When he had lost his family, he had been forced to take care of himself. After losing all that he knew and loved all that Sasuke had left was himself. Sure, Naruto had been alone too, but Naruto had never gotten to know his family enough to be wounded and mentally scared by them dying. Naruto had started off with nothing and gained something, Sasuke had something and then loss everything. Eve had been somehow stolen from all that she had known and loved and was thrown into a world where she had nobody.

Truth be told, Eve never expected to be taken in by the Hidden Leaf Village and to be given away to someone. Eve hadn't been so happy about it before, but now she was glad that it was Sasuke. He had nothing to gain by killing her, and he had nothing to lose by caring for her.

"It hurts… It hurts, Sasuke…"

Her voice was weak as she struggled not to sob in his arms.

"What hurts?"

"Everything… My soul, my heart… Just everything.."

It was hard for the brunette to comprehend. William had never killed anyone before in his life, he had never attempted to destroy and entire village, yet Sasuke… Sasuke had done all those things and more, and here he was trying to make sure that she was okay.

"I loved him so much, you know? I gave him my everything and more yet...I wasn't good enough…"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to it, instead he gently began to pat her head, running his fingers through her long, silken strands of hair.

"I wanted so badly to be with him, I let him do anything he wanted to me… I forgave him for cheating and I forgave him whenever he left but he...he never loved me…"

Sasuke sighed and pulled her back to look at him.

"Do you want to replace William with me?"

"W..what?"

The navy blue haired male rolled his eyes and moved their bodies so that he could place his forehead to hers. Her skin was wam compared to his cold skin, he was surprised that she didn't pull away.

"Do you want me to be William?"

He wasn't sure if there was a simpler way to say it. If it would get her to stop crying, he'd do it.

"Why would you do that…?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Eve's eyes filled even more with tears, she didn't want this. She didn't want any of this.

"No… I don't want that at all…"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, this was becoming more trouble than it was worth. What was the problem them? Didn't she want another William? Wouldn't that make her shut up?

"I just want to be safe… I just want to feel at home…"

Sasuke felt everything stop around him, it was as if time had stopped. He couldn't help but remember the time that he had felt that way, the time that he didn't know what to do. Before being forced to come back, he always knew what to do. What he thought would be the best thing to do he always knew. All he wanted was to feel safe, to get back the warmth that he had lost. He held her tightly to him, feeling the warmth of her

The rain pelted against the window leaving little ringlets, just as Eve's tears did her face. Sasuke, however, didn't move and didn't dare go to sleep even after Eve did.


	11. Questions From NoFace

It would be interesting to see a 16-19-year-old Sasuke x Oc fanfic, Eve would know she's in the way of Sasu/Saku so that's some interesting conflict right there! BUT I really need more background on this girl! she just suddenly appeared and they're taking her with no interrogation or surveillance? I sorta wish you introduced her as she's decided to get over her ex when suddenly something happens to transport her to Naruto after the war. The timeline is off and the rush for them to connect is weird (Although, your right Konoha is flawed). I don't know how much you've rewritten or if you even started and I hope to read this story again soon after you rewrite it. Also, her weak stomach seem's a little... much? IDK, if she has anxiety about big crowds I could follow that. 

-Noface

Hey There!

First let me start off by saying I hate it when people are on anon like this. You ask questions and I can't answer you via PM. Please know that I've decided to delete anon comments, good or bad, because of this. Eve is currently 18, but rest assured she isn't in the way of SakuSasu.I don't ship it, and don't want it in my fanfiction. Sakura will be moving on from Sasuke in this story.

I think we can all assume who I chose for her. You'll get your background, but you won't be getting it just yet. Please understand that I know what I'm doing and you'll get to know her as you have been through the chapters. What I hate is that people introduce every fucking thing about a character right off the bat. If I had done this, no one who didn't like the way she sounded would have continued reading.

You already know a good amount about Eve even without me having to do a full blown introduction of her. Am I saying you know everything? No, but that doesn't mean you know absolutely nothing about her. Need I remind you that this started off with Eve being in Tsunade's office, after being told the plan. She's already gone through the interrogation and IS under Tsunade's watch.

Do you think I'd really have someone as busy as a Hokage visiting them is because she really was out for a stroll? Think of it like this:

You have someone show up and you have no idea if you can trust them or not. You also have someone in the village who you feel you KNOW you can't trust because of their past actions. As a person in power, you have a decision to make: Keep them separate and make the job harder on yourself or put them together so that both people of suspicion can be under watch? Of course when you put them together you have to come up with a reason why so that not even they question you, much less the villagers who seemingly attack almost everything they come in contact with.

I introduced her the way I saw best and I would really like it if you didn't question it too much. I understand that it may not make much sense now, but I can promise you that it'll make more sense later on as I update some more.

All the ideas and the plans are inside my head, so I don't really expect everyone to understand it crystal clear. The timeline is only semi based on the original story line. For all you may know, the war could be over or will soon start. I like to believe that since this is my writing the decision is mine to call. In your opinion the timeline is off, but I'm not writing this to match everyone's preferences.

It'd be one huge mess, don't you think? However, I have to say that I highly disagree with you. There is no rush for them to connect, and they're still trying to get used to each other despite doing so in some moments. Most would try to over shadow the relationship with Sasuke's relationship with Naruto. I, personally don't believe that Naruto could ever come to understand all that Sasuke went through.

There's no rush, but I'm not going to let them just sit around and pretend like they don't have to do certain things. You know what I mean? Some things they do have to be rushed, or perhaps you want them to find out and for everything to be thrown out of whack. I doubt Sakura would really be quiet about such a thing. Not out of a bad heart, but because she would need advice on how to feel. To figure out where she stands in the whole thing.

No one would react well to the person they love being in a fake marriage because you wouldn't know how much was fake. You wouldn't be able to understand it, especially when you've liked this person since you were kids. I want to stress the fact that fanfiction is done without money, even if I do have a way people can pay me to speed up updates. It's not like I feel like you should treat me like a goddess or anything, but a little thanks does go a long way for me (I don't mean those comments that demand you to update. I hate those with a passion!).

This is the re-written version, and I hate having to say this all the time but IT'S ALL ON MY PAGE. WHAT HAS BEEN UPDATED, BEING RE-WRITTEN, DELETED, OR HASN'T BEEN TOUCHED IS ON MY PAGE.

I made it so people could know what has been re-written and what hasn't been. It's annoying to put a lot of effort into something only for it to be ignored. You know what is even more annoying? When they ask you a question that the page you made answered clearly.

Eve has a weak stomach under stress, that doesn't mean that she also doesn't have anxiety or is or isn't comfortable around large crowds. I know Eve, so don't sweat the small stuff and make sure that the next time you have a question you come to my Inbox with it, okay? I hope that you continue reading my story!

With Hugs And Kisses,

S.S.R

P.S. If you like my story, please leave comments! I love to read them (unless they're demanding updates, so please don't do that )!


	12. A Broken Heart

As Sasuke tried his best at comforting Eve, another person laid wide awake in her office. The blonde haired woman stood watching the city below her sleep in peace, it made her a little jealous. Tsunade would do anything to relax, but she was well aware that she couldn't do that.

Not yet…

"Lady Tsunade?"

A soft knock sounded at the door as Shizune popped her head into the room. Tsunade turned to face her, giving a nod to allow her assistant entrance.

"I guess you came with more tea?"

"Well, I most certainly wouldn't show up with sake. You should relax a little, after all, Eve's in good hands, right?"

Shizune smiled a little as she placed the cup on her boss's desk. Tsunade sighed and sat down in her chair, her demeanor hadn't lightened up a bit.

"It hasn't even been a month yet and people are already starting to ask questions… I'm starting to question my choice of person for this job…"

Tsunade took a tiny sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth of it as it went down her throat. Her only wish was it was sake instead of tea.

"I don't trust Sasuke. After all that he's done, I'm sure there are very little people would question me about that. I'm not sure what to think of Eve, either. She has no chakra, she has no abilities, but who's to say that isn't some sort of disguise?"

"M'Lady, if I may… I don't think it's a trick. Someone able to hide their chakra away from even a Hyuuga would have to be very powerful. If this were the case, something would have been happened, don't you think?"

Tsunade put her thumb to her mouth and gnawed on the nail. It was upsetting to have Neji come visit her to tell her about his findings, it made her worry. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep the act up. It was enough that she had Kakashi asking questions, but Neji too? It would only be a matter of time before Sakura, Naruto, and the other would start questioning things. Letting out a grunt, Tsunade bit her nail off before moving her hand away from her mouth to run her fingers through her hair.

"We can never tell… I can't get a single lead on who brought her here, and whoever it was was strong and still on the loose. What if they decide to come after the village? I doubt that there is a single person who could stop him… Not me, not you, not Sasuke… Not even Naruto…"

She hated to think about it, she didn't want to think of all the things that could go horribly wrong. What if she couldn't protect the village? It would no doubt be worse than when Sasuke had come to try to destroy the village. Both women sat in silence for a moment before a timid knock sounded at the already opened door.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Hazel eyes snapped up to see a tied looking pink haired female. The puffy redness of her eyes and how distraught the female looked, Tsunade could only assume what was wrong with her.

"Sakura? You don't look so good…"

Shizune held tightly to the tray that she held in her arms, a look of concern painting her eyes.

"Shizune, go make her some tea. Sakura, why don't you come take a seat."

Standing from her chair, the blonde haired lady pulled up a chair from the wall and put int next to her chair, moving over all the paperwork that she had so that Sakura could have a free space.

"I don't know what to do, Lady Tsunade… How could he have chosen someone else over me…?"

More tears began to pool at her emerald eyes again as she began to rub furiously at them. Her heart felt shattered and no matter what she did, Sakura couldn't seem to put it back together.

"Are you talking about Sasuke and his new wife?"

"Yes! I even went to visit him to ask him about it and he wasn't even the one who answered the door! We were talking and she kept trying to make me feel better but it made me feel worse! It doesn't matter if she's been in the same situation before, it doesn't matter if she had it worse or not, it still hurts!"

Sakura couldn't stop the barrage of attacks the tears were giving to her eyes. It hurt so much to know that even after years of her trying, he had still chosen someone else over her. What did Eve have that Sakura didn't?

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

Tsunade didn't know what else to do other than rub Sakura's back, she couldn't tell her the truth! Tsunade couldn't tell Sakura the truth, she didn't want Sakura to feel like she had a chance and be heartbroken. If there was one thing that Tsunade hated, it was how harshly he turned the girls who liked him down.

"I just don't get it… Am I not pretty enough..? Is my hair not long enough? Is it because...is it because my hair is pink?"

"Sakura Haruno! Must you think like that?"

Tsunade was outraged, why would Sakura need to change for someone to love her? How had such an idea even plant itself inside of her mind?

"You don't have to change for someone to love you. You could change something for him to like you, and he could change his mind. If you have to change yourself for him in the beginning then you'll always be changing and then you won't be who you use to be."

Sakura blinked in surprise. She and her teacher were close, but the pink haired female hadn't expected for the female Hokage to react the way she was. Sakura wasn't sure if it made her happy or made her more upset.

"Lady Tsunade…"

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat down in her chair, feeling a headache start to make its way to her. She remembered being that impressionable at Sakura's age, it was known to be one of the most tender ages for children.

"Look Sakura, I understand that you love Sasuke but he's _married_ now. There isn't anymore room for what if's and what could have been's. The man you wanted didn't want you, and you can't keep running yourself thin trying to get him to. Sakura… It's time to move on…"

Tsunade hated being the one who had to say it, but there was no other way around it. Even though she knew that the marriage was fake, Sakura didn't. Fake marriage or not, it was clear to anyone with eyes that Sasuke just wasn't interested in Sakura the way that she was in him.

"Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with you?"

Looking up, there stood Kakashi. It looked like it was just one headache after the other. She knew that the reason he was here was because of Eve.

"Oh, hello Sakura. What are you doing here? Everything alright?"

Though it took her a minute to recognize what he was saying she offered a strained smile and nodded,

"I'm fine, just some girl issues… I'll leave you two alone."

The pink haired female wiped her eyes and stood, taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Tsunade went to speak when Sakura shook her head at her,

"It's fine Lady Tsunade. I'll talk to you later on, okay?"

With every step it was getting harder and harder for her to not cry, but she couldn't do it here. She couldn't cry here in front of her teachers, she didn't want to bother them. Walking down the hallway she kept her eyes to the floor, that is, until she heard footsteps. Looking up she was surprised to see a confused Shizune.

"Sakura? Where are you going?"

"Kakashi had showed up, he needed to talk to Lady Tsunade about something so I decided to give them some space."

"Oh…"

Shizune frowned, Sakura wanted to be alone but just wasn't saying it. The black haired woman wouldn't push the issue. Instead she nodded and moved out of the way so that the teenage pinkett could walk by.

"Oh Sakura…"

Shizune sighed as the young woman was out of sight. She looked down at the tea in her hands before letting out another sigh and walking towards the office. Sakura kept her eyes to the ground as she thought over everything. Her emotions were all over the place, but the one thing that was for certain was the pain that was coursing through her chest. It was human to hurt over the person you loved, so why did it seem like everyone wanted her to just get over him?

It wasn't easy to get over the person who you loved throughout your childhood. Looking around at the city as she walked around she wished that she could be as happy as the people she was passing by. It made her angry and sad at the same time to see them, there were so many couples around her that it felt like life was just trying to get at her. Why did they get to be happy while she wasn't? What had she done so wrong that this was happening to her.

The world surrounding her seemed to blur as she felt the tears well up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. It hurt, it hurt so much that she wasn't sure how to even put it into words. It hadn't even been this bad when Sasuke had first left the village. Speeding up she did her best to get out of the crowd, moving until she had went from walking to a full on sprint. She didn't want so see this!

She didn't want to be surrounded by their happiness, and she didn't want them to be surrounded by her unhappiness. Using her energy to keep her running she wasn't able to stop herself from crying. Her tears made it hard to see but she couldn't have given less than a damn.

"Wh- Sakura?!"

Sakura snapped her head up hearing the sound of her name, but she couldn't place it right that moment as whoever called to her, she ran right into them forcing them and one other person to hit the ground with loud thuds.


	13. Of Goddesses and Gods

Tsunade and Kakashi watched as Sakura left, clearly still not okay. Tsunade couldn't help but sigh, she worried about her pupil but she knew that no matter what anyone said it would all lead up to how Sakura decided to go about the situation. Hazel eyes looked up to meet a black eye, she couldn't fight the bad feeling in her stomach as they looked at one another for a split second.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her enlarged bosom. The lazy look never left his face, but Kakashi's tone showed how suspicious he was.

"I know that you're hiding more on the situation from me than you first told me. As his old teacher, don't you think I should know everything regarding my student?"

Tsunade rose a brow at him, sure Kakashi was his old teacher, but he had been replaced by Orochimaru. Sasuke was really no longer of any business to the copy ninja as far as Tsunade was concerned.

"I told you everything you needed to know. Need I remind you that Sasuke left your teachings behind for that of Orochimaru's? As far as either of us are concerned, Sasuke is no longer any of your business and I hope I won't have to make that clear again."

His face turned to one of shock, but his face turned to one of disapproval.

"Why aren't you telling me the truth? Why aren't you telling Sakura or Naruto the truth? Their his team mates!"

"Just because you are something to someone doesn't mean that you get to know all their personal information. Sakura and Naruto are their own people, just like Sasuke. You are your own person, just like Sasuke. He owes you nothing, especially not an explanation on who he calls his wife."

The blonde haired woman glared at him, the room tension rising. When Shizune walked to the door and was about to knock, the energy hit her like a brick wall, she hesitated. Did she really want to get in the middle of the two? Gathering up her courage she went to knock on the door only to have it be opened by Kakashi. His face went from angry to surprised.

"Shizune? Almost hit you, huh? Sorry about that. I'll see you around."

He gave her a friendly smile before walking past her. Shizune watched him disappear around the hall before walking into the office with the tea that had been originally for Sakura.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

Worry pained the young woman's face as she walked in, seeing her boss with her face hidden in her hands. Tsunade was tired, truth be told. She wished she could go out drinking to wash the stress away, but it wouldn't make the problem go away.

"I'm fine…"

Shizune placed the tea on the table and hugged the brown tray to her chest nervously.

"What happened?"

Tsunade felt for Kakashi chakra signature and sighed in relief when she couldn't feel it. She hated this more than ever, she didn't want to have to keep information from Kakashi about Sasuke and Eve, but she just couldn't risk it.

"Kakashi is well aware that he doesn't know everything about Eve and Sasuke's situation. I want to tell him everything but I can't. It'll cause problems and the last thing we need is for Sasuke's situation to get any more difficult than it is."

"Well… Did you find out who brought her here? I know I saw some of the Anbu come in earlier this morning to talk to you. Perhaps they found more information?"

"That's the thing, they can't trace the chakra signature. It doesn't belong to anyone in Konoha or any of the surrounding villages near here. I don't know who would bring someone here from an entirely different world and just leave without seeing the fruits of their labor. It just doesn't make any sense!"

Shizune looked down and pursed her lips in thought, her brow forwarded. She couldn't answer that question for Tsunade, she had no idea who would do such a thing. If someone were to do something this big, wouldn't they have stuck around to see how well it would go? To see what they'd do the poor girl? A gasp came from the female Hokage, forcing Shizune to look up and let out one of her own.

The room began to weave and wave like the street would on a hot day, everything around them began change into a setting that they were unfamiliar with. Tsunade jumped up from her chair in panic as she looked around the two of them. The room faded, the two woman panicked as they watched is all disappear as if it were never there in the first place. The room changed into a large throne room that almost mystical. The room was large with floors of light pearl pink marble and walls painted in a earthy green, plenty of unusually large plant life lining it.

The golden chandelier hung proudly from the ceiling with candles lit with bright golden flames. Looking around they found that fireflies and butterflies flew happily around the room, though little happy lights movie around with them, trails of multiple colors flying behind them. The trees that grew fruits of all assortments, some in which the two woman had never seen before in their the windows that lined the room, moonlight fluttered in, making the room look even more majestic. Looking towards the front of the room, a long red rug lead up to a throne made of a whole tree.

The tree was different than the other plant life that lined the room, it had bark of white with the leaves being a beautiful shade of pearl pink. It's body was shaped like a chair while it's many branches reached from the top of the chair toward the ceiling, making up the rest of the tree. There in the seat sat a woman they had never seen before. With a smile she stood from her seat and walked towards them.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

She was unlike any other person they had ever seen, her beauty was unnatural. Her skin was milky white with a few freckles over her cheeks and nose and a beauty mark under her right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of mint green and were droopy with long black lashes ligning them. Her bluish grey hair hung down to her knees in light waves with a golden circlet holding it down above her pointed elf ears. She dressed in a beautiful pastel green dress that was held around the waist with a golden belt thats front hung down the dress.

The dress was off the shoulder while the sleeves being made of sheer with a slit through it so that when she moved her arms they were leave the coverage of it. It gently grazed the floor, but they could see she wasn't wearing any shoes. She offered them a tiny smile.

"And who are you…?"

"How silly of me to not introduce myself! I am Iris Vamsoi, the Goddess of Life and Fortune."

She walked closer towards them, the two woman couldn't even comprehend what was happening until the woman was in front of them.

"Your problem has been brought to my attention by one of my fairies, and I thought that perhaps you'd like some closure of the situation."

"Wait, how did they know about what's been going on?"

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, all of this couldn't be real, could it? This had to be some type of stress dream!

"Well, I have two siblings: an older brother and a younger sister. My sister, Exalla is the Goddess of Healing and Time while my brother is the God Of Mercy and Logic."

Shizune was confused, since when were Gods and Goddesses real? Tsunade mirrored the confused look that Shizune wore, but for a different reason. She wanted answers, and decided to speak up.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"My siblings and I have our own powers, even if they aren't clear at first. My little sister is just getting to know her powers and had accidentally taken Eve from her world and into yours."

Shizune couldn't believe her ears, this couldn't be true! Could it…?

"What about the chakra signature that we found! If your little sister did it, where did the chakra signature come from?"

"We can answer that."

A voice called out to them as two sets of footsteps approached them from behind, causing the two kunoichi to whip around in surprise, shock on their face.

"You've got to be kidding me…"


	14. A Shoulder To Lean On

Turning to look from Iris, their eyes had landed on two figures behind them. One of them was a young girl who looked to be no older than twelve. She had white skin similar to her sister but was just absent of freckles, she too had a beauty mark. Hers was on the right side of her face, underneath her lips. Her rounded eyes were an unearthly shade of ocean lined with black lashes, her back long hair was a darker color than Iris's and was in a long braid placed over her shoulder.

She dressed in a pearl pink no sleeved dress that went to the back of her ankles in back and went to her knees in the front. Around her waist hung a loosely fitted ribbon that hung off her hip a little but. She wore a less fancy circlet than her sister and hers held a pink pearl in the middle of it. She, like her sister had no shoes on, but she did have a few golden anklets jiggling as she walked.

"Hello, my name is Exalla, I am the Goddess of Healing and Time. It's very nice to meet you!"

The young girl gave an awkward smile, it was obvious that *while it was nice to meet them she was expecting them to blow up on her. She had put them in an unfavorable situation after all.

"I am Orasil, God of Mercy and Logic, pleased to make your acquaintance."

A male taller than both Iris and Exalla looked over them with a stone like face. His skin was milky white but his freckles seemed to litter his shoulders and they assumed his back as well. He had pointed pastel mint blue eyes that seems emotionless and he had mid back long light grey hair with a part of it thrown over his shoulder. He dressed in a one shoulder sleeved emerald green toga that was went to his feet, they couldn't tell if he was wearing shoes or not. They all dressed so differently that they were unsure how they all were related, but neither Tsunade or Shizune were willing to question it.

Not all siblings looked the same. The two walked past the two kunoichi and stood next to their sister. The two of them still couldn't understand what was going in the slightest, truth be told they were afraid to ask.

"I'm sure you understand why you're here. If not, I'll explain it to you. You have been put in a tough situation where a person from a world that is not your own and, to keep her hidden, have pretended to marry her off to Sasuke Uchiha. The chakra signature that you felt was not anyone's, as I had made it to help protect my little sister."

Orasil was the first to speak, his hands stayed behind his back as he spoke.

"Big brother is right… I only just recently discovered my power, the healing part was a much easier find than the time part. I'm still uncertain what makes my powers work, but when I sneezed I accidentally took Eve out of her world and into yours. I found this out because. Even if it was for a split second, I saw everything happen. In a fit of panic, I told my older siblings and they helped me hide what I had done with a chakra signature. We would like to help you, but I'm still working on my powers and would like to work with you until I can get things better."

"Wait, are you saying there is nothing you can do now?"

Tsunade took a step forward, a distraught look on her face. How was she supposed to keep this under the rug until things get fixed? How was she supposed to make it look natural when Eve would be sent back to her own world? They were making this harder than it was before and Tsunade wasn't sure if she could handle that on top of the stressful things she had to deal with already!

"There is nothing we can do right now… We're truly sorry…"

Iris and Exalla looked down in shame, unsure of how to make things better. Sure, they could try bringing them gifts such as baskets of fruits or letting them relax here, but it would fix nothing. In the end, things would still be the same and the stress would never go away until everything was back to normal.

"If need be, we can wipe people's memories if they find out what happened before she leaves, but until then we can only offer to you to call us when you need us. We each have our strong suits, so depending on which one you need, that is who you call."

Orasil walked up to them and gave their foreheads a kiss, Iris followed suit quickly and did the same, and last but not least, little Exalla, with the help of her brother, kissed their foreheads too.

"While I have no grasp on my time powers, I am an excellent healer, so call me if you need me."

Shizune spoke Tsunade's thoughts before she could even begin to form the words.

"What was the kiss for? How are we supposed to even summon you? Do you have a summoning scroll that we could use to reach you?"

Orasil rose his hand to stop her from talking before beginning himself.

"Don't worry about it, the kiss was to put our marks on you. While we kissed you in the same spot, our marks will be on different parts of your body. Because I am logic mercy, my mark will show on your forehead. Exalla is healing and time, her's will show in the center of your chest between your bosom. Iris is life and fortune, so hers will show right below your belly button, close to your womb."

Iris took a step forward, taking over where her brother had left off.

"No one besides you will be able to see these marks, and you will only see them when you summon us. However, to summon us what you need to do is really simple and can be done anywhere you'd please. All you must say is our name and hen touch where the mark is. Such as if you wish to summon Orasil you must say 'Orasil, God of Logic and Mercy' and then touch your forehead."

"How much chakra will it take? Can this be useful in battle as well or is this only until Eve gets put back where she belongs?"

Exalla was excited, she could answer Tsunade's question with ease!

"It takes no chakra once so ever, as we are not the type of summonings you use in your world. We can be summoned for battle, but we doubt that you'll need us for that. We will stay until Eve is able to leave, unless you'd like us to stay. After all, we do owe you, don't we?"

She smiled and took their hands in her own before continuing.

"We have to send you back before anyone realizes that you're gone, but make sure that you call Eve and Sasuke so that we can offer our help to them too. We'll see you soon!"

Taking a few steps back and walking back to her siblings, she and Iris waved while Orasil nodded at them in goodbye. The room around them began to shift again and Tsunade and Shizune were placed back where they had been before. Looking at one another they both let out a sigh.

"Let's hope that this goes over well… Maybe we could ask them for a vacation when this is all over and done with…"

Shizune nodded at her boss and gave a weak smile.

"I'll send someone for Eve and Sasuke in the morning. After you finish what you have left, let's go home…"

"Agreed.."

While this was all happening, Sakura groaned as she got off the people who she had landed on. A first she couldn't see who they were, but upon noticing the long bleach blonde hair and long plum purple hair, it had clicked for her.

"Ino? Hinata? I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to run into you!"

The pink haired medical ninja quickly got off of the two and helped them both up.

"Sakura? Why in the world were you running? You could have flattened me like a pancake! You sho- What's wrong?"

Ino began to go off on her childhood friend and rival until she saw Sakura's face. She hadn't noticed it before, but she had dried tear stains on her face and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh Sakura...:"

Hinata had a look of worry as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently began to wipe the tears from her face. Sakura felt her heart begin to hurt again, once again being reminded of all that was going on inside of her. She wished that the storm would go away…

"Can we talk about it somewhere private? I don't want to start crying in public again…"

The other girls looked at eachother and back to Sakura before nodding. Taking one of her hands in each of theirs they began to lead her somewhere. She had no idea where, but she couldn't think straight, so in the end it hadn't really mattered.

"Come on in, father and the others should all be sleep right now, so we have a lot of the rooms to ourselves. We recently installed a hot spring on the other side of the manor, let's go there."

Hinata lead them through her home, making twist and turns that neither Ino nor Sakura could remember by heart.

"Wait, Hinata, why are we going to the hot spring?"

Hinata smiled at Ino before speaking,

"The water would no doubt be able to relax her, so that's why it was my first thought. She's upset, and I know that she's stressed."

Hinata led them to the room where they could undress and grab their towels. Grabbing them for Ino and Sakura she handed them their towels before grabbing her own and beginning to get undressed. Sakura looked down at her feet and smiled just a little bit. She was lucky to have such caring friends, wasn't she? It didn't make the pain of losing Sasuke any less horrible, but it eased her mind just a bit.

With a deep breath she too began to undress, thinking of how to word it to them. She only hoped that they would understand where she was coming from.


	15. FAQ

This will answer a variety of questions, including ones about updates

Q: Is Eve an OC or is she a canon character? What season is she from?

A: Eve is an OC character that I made a while back in middle school. She has gone through a lot of changes since me writing her out now

Q: I don't like that you're using an OC and I want you to change the characters!

A: Sorry that you don't like my OC, but it should be noted that there are a lot of other stories on this site that you may end up liking. I have no intention of changing my OC's nor changing the canon characters I have chosen

Q: It's not canon! I bet you're only writing this because you hate the ending!

A: While I do not like the ending, I write fanfiction just for the hell of it. I love to write, and fanfiction is always a fun outlet. It doesn't have to be anything like the canon if I don't want it to be, and the best part? I don't do this for money, so it's my creative free range.

Q: How do you feel about people criticizing your story?

A: I, personally, couldn't care less unless it's constructive. A lot of people will tell you how to do something or how to write something, but that doesn't make them right but that also doesn't make them wrong.

Q: *Insert rude comment here*

A: Thank you for taking the time out of your day to write something unnecessary and useless. I love having my time wasted with some unnecessary bullshit, don't you?

Q: Kill yourself!

A: Have you been taught no manners once so ever?

Q: Why don't you update often? I favorited your story!

A: While it's nice that you favorited my story, I don't get comments. I NEVER get comments unless it's someone demanding an update or telling me how I should write things. No comments means that no one is interested in the story, meaning there's no point in really updating it on any type of schedule

In other words, favorites and follows mean nothing to me in the least. You're not commenting, you're not engaging with me. Even when I message y'all to ask what you'd like to see I get no response. Yes, I write for myself and share it with you, but what's the point of sharing it with you if in the end you don't actually care about seeing it? It's easy to favorite a story and then never go back to it.

All I ask is that you don't demand updates or tell me how I should run things, but other than that I love comments and wish that you all would actually write them. If you don't write them, I see no reason to share my writing with you anymore.


	16. Eve

Feeling the water on her skin was the first relaxing thing she had felt since she had gotten home. A tiny sigh had emptied her as she sunk deeper in, the smoke making a thin curtain between her and the two others. With a deep sigh she turned to look at her friends, she really hope that they would understand.

"I've been pretty lost lately…"

She sunk down until her head was the only thing above the water.

"I've been in love with Sasuke since we were kids and… Just seeing him with Eve, being _married_ to Eve… It hurts…"

Ino and Hinata looked at one another and sighed as they made their way over to the pink haired medical ninja, gently patting her back.

"What does she have that I don't have…? Is it because her hair is long..? I just don't get it…"

Ino frowned, they had both liked Sasuke when they had been younger. Hell, they basically ended what could have been an amazing friendship over the guy! Ino would never say it, but seeing Sakura now she was glad that she had fallen out of love with him. Ino knew that it wasn't Sasuke's responsibility to return anyone's feelings, someone would always end up hurt if that were the case.

"Oh Sakura… There's nothing wrong with you…"

Ino was brought out of her train of thought when she heard Hinata speak. Her voice was soft and small, as if she were scared that a voice any louder would shatter Sakura.

"Even if Sasuke can't see it, that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful or strong… "

Hinata kept the same voice as she sunk to Sakura's level and engulfed her in a hug. Ino couldn't help but smile and join in on the hug.

"You're going to be okay, billboard brow! Don't you worry!"

Ino grinned at her, wanting to see Sakura get back to her sporty and energetic self. Sakura looked between the two of them in surprise before smiling softly. She appreciated what they were trying to do for her, but she realized that it still wasn't helping. It wasn't so much that she needed someone to tell her that Sasuke would somehow end up choose her over Eve, but more so her own choice to get over it. It wouldn't happen.

Sasuke wouldn't just up and suddenly leave Eve, he wouldn't choose her over Eve, and that was just that. They were _married_ , not dating.

"Thanks guys… I better start heading home…"

"What? Already? We just got in though!"

Sakura offered them a tiny smile as she moved away from them, she didn't want to be here anymore.

"Yeah, I just remembered that mom wanted me home right after talking to Lady Tsunade. I don't want her to worry…"

The two were quiety for a second but nodded. They hadn't uttered a word as Sakura left them to go get dressed. That hadn't gone as they had planned…

"Do you think Sakura will be alright..?"

"Billboard brow is normally so strong and able to push through things… I don't know this time…"

Ino and Hinata looked at one another, Ino's face scrunching up a bit as she struggled not to let the tears run down her face.

"Oh Ino…"

The Hyuuga Heiress moved towards the blonde haired female and softly pecked her lips before moving to kiss away the tears forming. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino as she brought their foreheads together.

"I know it hurts to see Sakura like that, but she needs you to stay strong in her steed…"

"It just hurts to see her like this… She's my friend…"

"And you're her's…"

Hinata once more placed her lips to Ino, who kissed back.

Sakura walked through the dark streets as she made her way home. Her mother and father would have been sleep by now, they trusted her to come home even if it were at ungodly hours of the night. Her mind wandered back to what Eve had said to her..

" _I'm glad that Sasuke has you."_

 _That simple phrase alone was enough to catch Sakura's attention. She was...glad?_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Sasuke is lucky to have friends who care enough to check up on him just because he's on their mind. It makes me happy for him."_

It was no secret that Eve didn't see her as an enemy, she was just under the impression that Sasuke cared for his old team mate enough to actually care that she was there for him or not. She had been, since the beginning. She even tried to show him how much she cared for him by offering to leave with him. She remembered more that Eve had said to her…

 _Even if the man we want doesn't want us, that doesn't make us any less valuable._

Was that suppose to make it better?

" _Let go of Sasuke, and hold onto yourself. Cherish yourself just as much as you cherished him, and soon you'll attract the right type of people. You'll eventually find the one who would rather give up the world just to see you for a just a moment."_

Remembering all these things reminded her of herself when she was a child, how dead set she had been on being with Sasuke. She could have sworn that one day they would end up together and she would be the light of his life like he had been for her! There wasn't suppose to be another woman in the picture, there wasn't suppose to be anyone other that she and Sasuke. With a deep sigh she sped up her walk, she just wanted to be in her bed to sleep everything off. It would be up to her to get over Sasuke, with or without the help of others.

They could say all they wanted, but that didn't mean that her heart would just be unbroken. She would still be pining after a man who didn't want her no matter how many times they told her that she deserved better or that she would be okay. It would be all for not if _she_ didn't choose to get over him.

It was all up to her…

As the night went on Eve had woken from her crying induced nap slowly, she felt restless. She remembered the feeling, she would have it at home all the time. Moving to sit up, the arms that she had forgotten were around her tightened.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with the same unfazed look he normally had. For some reason, she wished that she didn't have to look at it. She wished she didn't have to be in the Naruto universe at all, at least then she wouldn't have to be forcefully reminded of her past.

"Why does it matter?"

"That isn't what I asked you."

Eve frowned at him, cyan blue eyes met solid black ones. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he let her be? Just let her leave and be happy somewhere that he wasn't.

"...Out."

The Uchiha raised a brow, she didn't really think that would have been enough to get him to let her go?

"If you can't tell me where you're going, guess you're just going to have to stay here with me."

He nonchalantly just pulled her closer to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. He didn't need to wrap his legs around her, she wasn't strong enough to leave if he did this. She struggled in his arms as she tried to get away. Him doing this reminded her of the times that William would refuse to let her up, though his reason was just to upset her. She wanted to know Sasuke's reason

"Why are you doing this..?"

He looked down at her, though she couldn't see him do such. What was his reason for doing this? What did she mean by that? It wasn't like he was attached to her or anything, but it was still his job to look after her and make sure that she was safe. Hadn't he said that before?

"You're my responsibility, and it's my job to not only take care of you else I want to have Tsunade hot on my tail."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything because it means that I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Do you care for me at all…?"

The question shocked Sasuke, he hadn't been expecting that. Did he? He did a lot of things for her simply out of obligation, but him hugging her earlier wasn't because of an order from Tsunade. He had been worried for her, but did he really _care_?

"I don't care in the way that you want me to, but I've gotten somewhat used to being here…"

That was the best way that he could describe it to her. He cared for her in some sort of way, but he just wasn't sure what way it was, or what way she wanted him to. Eve let it sink in, it hurt just a bit.

"William...had said the same thing before he showed me his true colors…"

Sasuke pulled back and looked at her in confusion. What could she have meant by that?

"...But-"

He didn't have William's beautiful green eyes or his shining blond hair, but they both were very similar in other ways… She just wanted to be reminded of the good times, let her _feel_ the good times again…

"-I don't have a William anymore… Please, Sasuke… Be my William, even if for the night…"

She scooted up, moving closer towards him as she inched their lips closer to each other, pushing her chest and the rest of her body against him.

"Eve…"


	17. Emotions Run High

Sasuke didn't try to stop her as she came onto him, his face was void of any emotion. This wasn't something that happened every day, girls didn't use him to replace the man they actually wanted. When she kissed him he couldn't help but note how she tasted… She tasted sweet, like sugar, but she also tasted salty, like her tears. He didn't know if he wanted to pull away or kiss her back.

He hated the thought of being in someone else's shadow, he had spent so long in Itachi's. He wasn't sure who William was, but he knew he hated him now, though he wished it were for the right reasons. He couldn't do this.

"Eve. Stop."

He pushed her away from him, he somewhat missed the warmth of her lips. Throughout all his entire life, his only kiss had been Naruto, before coming back to the village he had no reason to kiss anyone. He wasn't in love with anyone then, and even now he wasn't in love with anyone. The look in her eyes stung him a bit, she looked broken. It looked like someone had shattered her like a tea cup and left her there.

There were things he wanted to experience, but he didn't want to experience them if he had to be someone else for it to happen.

"You don't want this. Stop acting like you do. I'm not William, and I never will be."

Hearing him say that, tears once more filled her cyan blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel stupid, of course he wasn't William… William would have let her continue, he would have lead her on and used her until she was nothing more and then...and then he would leave.

"I know that…. I know that you're not him…"

But what else was she suppose to do? It hurt and it was like she couldn't even get over it this time, this pain was getting worse and worse every single day. Sasuke had gone through his own pain, but he hadn't had to go through loving someone, that person pretending to love you and using you until they were finished, and left only to pretend that you never existed.

He never had that.

People adored him.

The people who hated him respected him to at least a certain degree.

As far as Eve was concerned, he had it good. All she had was her Momma and her Papa, and they weren't here with her. She was alone…

"I need to leave…"

Sasuke looked at her in mild surprise as she went to get up, and this time he didn't try to stop her. She wanted so badly to be loved, she wanted so badly to be happy, but she wouldn't be given such a gift. She understood why he was still alone despite having what she yearned for, but it hadn't made it any better for her.

"This can never work out… I still love him, and you don't love anyone…"

"What do you mean I don't love anyone?"

Sasuke felt somewhat offended that she would say something like that. He was human too, he wasn't empty of emotions like love and happiness even if he didn't express them often.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You don't love anyone, you have all these people who adore you yet you never pay them any attention! Sakura loves you, and Naruto loves you, yet you don't even want them around you!"

She could have mentioned Itachi, but that was a sensitive topic. Sasuke loved his brother, and Itachi had loved him just as much. It wasn't something to just bring up, and it was something that was never supposed to be brought up no matter how angry she or anyone else would feel.

"I don't need them, just because someone loves me doesn't mean I have to love them back."

He snapped at her as he sat up, his coal black eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Sad or not she had no right to tell him how he was supposed to and not supposed to feel.

"Naruto and Sakura are annoying and meddlesome. They always act like they understand what I've been through and they _don't_! I don't even want to be here yet they forced me back because they think this is where I want to be!"

Within a blink of an eye they were face to face as he snarled at her. He hated the village, this wasn't his home no matter what anyone else had to say. It had used him simply because of his family's blood, and the very same village took away his family by spilling said blood.

"At least people _love_ you! All I have are Momma and Papa and neither of them are here! I'm alone! I have no one! We live together and I can't even say that I have you on my side!"

"You always act like you don't want me on your side! You haven't even been here a month and all we do is argue!"

"Of course I want you on my side! I hate being alone, and you're the only person who is near me! I don't want to get close to any of the others, I don't trust them!"

"Then why are you yelling at me for not liking them?!"

"Because at least they like you! They only want to get to know me to try and get closer to you or to try and use me against you someday! The only one who I feel I can trust is Hinata and even then I can't because of Neji and the rest of her family!"

Eve wasn't stupid, she knew the others only wanted to get to know her to try and get to know him. He was who they were after, she was just some pawn to be used until they got what they wanted. The thought of that made more tears fill her eyes. Her throat burned, and her face twitched, it was taking everything in her power to not break down right then and there.

"They just want to use me… Everyone cares for you, but no one cares for me…. I feel so alone here… I feel abandoned…"

It was an odd mixture of feelings, she felt hatred and pain, there was agony, and for some reason she felt just a bit of happiness that they didn't like her. It would make it easier for her to keep her mouth shut, and much easier for her to leave everything behind when they would find her a way him, _if_ they would find a way to get her home. Sasuke looked at her, and found a little bit of himself in her. Maybe there was a reason he didn't click with anyone else, maybe it was fate making room for them both. Maybe they were suppose to meet, but things had gone horribly wrong and they had ended up in two different worlds…

With a sigh he took her hand and lead her to the bed and sat her down before sitting next to her. He wasn't one for thinking about things like fate and destiny, but that was the only thing that really came to mind.

"Then maybe...you were supposed to be here…"

Eve looked up at him through teary eyes in confusion. He wasn't sure what all he was to say, but he would try his best to explain it.

"We're both alone, and you say I'm a lot like William. I feel like you were supposed to be here, that we were supposed to meet but nothing had went right and we ended up in different worlds…"

"You're right, Sasuke. Good job."

A voice that belonged to neither of them spoke out, the floor was starting to fill up with shimmery white fog, a bright light flashed in front of them for a second, blinding them a bit.

"You two were supposed to be in the same world."

Looking up there stood a beautiful woman with a white deer next to her. The deer was comply coated in white fur with hooves of coal black and with eyes of shimmering blue, it lacked horns so Eve was sure it was a female. The woman was beautiful. Her long wavy hair was a dark grayish blue color and fell to her feet in large waves, her skin was milky white minus the three beauty mark underneath her right eye. Her eyes were sharp in shape, but were a beautiful shade of ocean, if not a little lighter.

She was dressed in a beautiful pearl pink dress that was off the shoulders and went up upper thigh in the front and to her ankles in the back and no shoes. She sported a gold laurel crown, three gold rings on each ankle, and a glowing green stone on a long black necklace that hung to the middle of her chest.

"My name is Ictris Vamsoi, the Goddess of Life and Prophecies, this is Persephone, the protector of the Ostracized and Dreams. We can explain everything."

Eve looked at her in wonder, while Sasuke seemed to be more on guard. He tensed when the woman took a step a step forward.

"Eve… You're right where you should have been all those years ago…before the incident…."


End file.
